


The First Snowfall of a Frostless Mind (The Final Chapter)

by G33kinthepink



Series: The First Snowfall Of A Frostless Mind [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Action & Romance, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-09 00:17:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 35,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11657673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G33kinthepink/pseuds/G33kinthepink
Summary: The final chapter in my three part series.Loki had his memories taken away and has been living on Midgard as a human named Luke. He lives with his roommate Steve Rogers and lover Thor, all the while working for SHIELD as an advisor. It's now months after the last story and they're finally getting a little R&R in London where everyone should be safe. But will his memories of his former self really stay away? Is his friends and Lover just using him to keep a closer eye on him?BTW this final chapter will be rated M - you've been asking for it, so here's some smut. YAY!!Also, as always, I own nothing. Marvel owns the characters, I just use and abuse them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Please note that this is Part 3 of a 3 Part Series. If you haven't read the first two parts, I suggest you go back and read them.**

****  
Part 1 of the Snowfall Series can be found here:[The First Snowfall of a Frostless Mind](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1424218)  


**  
Part 2 of the Snowfall Series can be found here:[ The First Snowfall of a Frostless Mind - The Next Chapter ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4377758)**

**  
  
   
  Loki had his memories taken away and has been living on Midgard as a human named Luke. He lives with his roommate Steve Rogers and lover Thor, all the while working for SHIELD as an advisor. It's now months after the last story and they're finally getting a little R &R in London where everyone should be safe. But will his memories of his former self really stay away? Is his friends and Lover just using him to keep a closer eye on him?  
BTW this final chapter will be rated M - you've been asking for it, so here's some smut. YAY!!  
  
  It took me a couple of years to refind my muse for this story, but am hopeful that you'll enjoy the ending. The movies moved along so fast and I lamented for awhile on how to keep this story up to speed. Until I just accepted that I couldn't. So it still takes place after the first Avengers movie and I'm just ignoring that the others have all happened. Much like the last story, the first bit is mainly just drabbles hooked together to form a story, but don't fret, there's real plot there and it really gets rolling by the end.  
  
  Also, as always, I own nothing. Marvel owns the characters, I just use and abuse them. Please read and if you get a chance, reviews are always welcome!  
  
  Snowfall - The Final Chapter **  
  
******************************************  
  
  **CHAPTER 1**  
  
****************************************  
  
  Thor looked up as scrabbling on the windowsill announced the raven’s arrival on his open window. He smiled as he retrieved the tiny roll of paper where he’d written a request to his mother and handed it over, careful not to wake the still slumbering form at his side with his movements. The raven took the scroll in its beak and lifted off into the lightening predawn sky with hardly a sound. Thor couldn’t wait to get what he’d sent for, and he was even more excited about presenting it to his love.His large grin now firmly on his lips as he gazed upon Luke’s features softened by sleep.

 

  Luke sighed as he felt the coarse thumb tracing over the scar on his thigh where the bullet had torn through just months earlier. The daylight now eating it’s way through his eyelids as well, now that he had been awakened.

 

  “Do you ever sleep in,” he asked with a groan, shifting to roll further into the large blond sharing his bed. And it had felt so good to be back in an actual bed again, instead of on that damned hellacarrier.  
  
  They had wrapped up what work they could do with Shield and had finally been placed in yet another apartment. This one far way from New York, or even America for that matter. The powers that be, for some reason felt they’d be better off being placed in the heart of London. Well away from the maniacle reaches of the man that had caught Luke and was still at large. Someone named Tony was being called in to further aid in the search, so Luke, Thor and Steve were moved to a safe place to relax for awhile. At least that’s what Phil had told him. Luke didn’t argue. He was sick of the tight confines aboard the ship and even sicker of flipping through those damned black binders all day.

  “The Sun is up, so I must be up,” Thor rumbled far too cheerily. Even though Luke couldn’t see it, he could tell by his voice that his love was smiling. Thor pulled him even closer, shifting his own hips to rub their naked bodies together and hummed lowly in his ear.  
  
  “I wasn’t aware you’d taken over as the Sun God,” Luke quipped back tilting his head up to look lazily at his lover. The long standing joke about Thor being named after the God of Thunder left it open to many such quips. As he shifted his own hips , the firm member pressing against him caused him to smirk. “Seems like the sun isn’t the only thing that’s up.”

  Thor responded by closing the final gap between them, their lips meeting smoothly in well practiced fervor. Tongues gliding smoothly together, though not battling for position, more like caressing. Luke letting Thor lead the dance as he tasted the now familiar palate of his lover’s mouth.  
  
  Thor rolled him easily under him, rutting up against him and causing both men to moan at the friction it caused. After the previous night’s endeavors, Luke didn’t take long to prepare, his body seeming to open on it’s own to allow his love’s digits to spread him. Stretching him with utmost care, Thor’s lips peppering his skin with heated little distractions. Only when Luke was mewling with desire and his body writhing wantonly, did Thor finally enter him. Sinking himself slowly into his lover’s tight heat. His throat giving voice to the overwhelming pleasure that only his love could bring him.

 

  Luke lived for those sounds, relished that he brought such a bass symphony of lust and yearning from his love. He gasped as Thor bottomed out and without pause, began to move. Filling him over and over with such delectable girth. The slight sting he always felt initially, soon turning over to bliss filled pleasure as the delicate nerves were teased and stimulated to life. Luke’s own voice now joining his lover’s as they stole kisses between breaths and gasps.Their bodies rocking together as one as Luke raised his hips, chasing Thor as he pulled back, hands braced upon the headboard above his head to allow his lover to get maximum depth for the next thrust.

 

  Thor couldn’t help but to admire his love’s porcelain body, stretched out before him, back arched to expose the length of his rib cage and tight abs. The beautiful shine of sweat already gleaming on his skin. Reminding him for the hundredth time that he’d never gazed upon a more perfect form. He leaned forward and devoured the salty skin, his mouth nipping and suckling it’s way greedily along his throat. Tasting the vibration of every sound he drew from his lover.

 

  Thor’s hand slid down Luke’s fine bare chest and down his arched sternum. Sliding between them to grasp his lover loosely. His eager cock already leaking enough fluid to slick him up, easing the friction, though sometimes Luke liked friction too. But not today, today his gentle keens of want hinted towards a more gentle touch and Thor was happy to oblige. Pulling his love through each thrust, thumb teasing the tip in just the right way that would make his love’s hip’s stutter and his insides clench. A move that also drew more growls and thunder from his own chest as his own member was squeezed in it’s tight embrace.

 

  Thor finished first, but Luke wasn’t far behind, his climax coming out as a teeth clenched howl as Thor stroked him through to the end. Catching his panting lips in a chaste but tender kiss before sliding out himself. Pausing as he always did to take in his love. Luke laying beautifully spent before him on the bed, chest heaving and arm flopped limply across his eyes in the most perfect example of used up pleasure. Thor gazed upon what he had helped wrought proudly before getting up to fetch them each a small towel, chuckling at his love’s disheveled state.

 

  “Planning on staying in bed all day,” Thor asked with a grin.

 

  “You know, that’s a great idea,” Luke returned, not moving his arm ad he smiled devilishly out from under it. “Good thinking love.”

 

  “Come on Luke,” He urged grabbing Luke’s arm and pulling him back upright in the bed. “After last night, we could both use a shower. “

 

  “Not unless we plan on just doing more of the same all day,” Luke returned, standing and giving Thor a playful nip on the side of the neck. He knew Thor liked it when he got a bit playful.

 

  “Mmmmm, how you tempt me so,” Thor growled low and he slid his hands down his Love’s smooth back and pausing to give his buttocks a little squeeze. “But we require sustenance and Steve may be lonely without our company. There will be plenty of time for more of that tonight. “ he said once again taking Luke’s arm and dragging him off towards the shower.

 

  At least in this apartment, they had ended up with the master bedroom which had it’s own attached shower. Thor started the water and nodded once it was of proper temperature, causing Luke to smile at his actions. His love was always so doting, constantly doing these little things to care for him. It made his heart swell just thinking on it. But watching as the sculpted man stepped into the shower, soon brought other ideas. Luke quickly slipped in with him and once again, their mouths were tangled in passionate kisses and exploring hands. Tired limbs slowly becoming rejuvenated by the shower’s heat, though other body parts would take a bit longer to recover.

 

  Still, eventually every nerve and end got the memo and they were soon tangled up in each other. Thor lifting Luke easily, and pressing him into the showers smooth tile wall. Luke’s incredibly long legs wrapped so tightly around his lover’s waist, as though trying to prevent him from escaping. Squeezing with each thrust to help drive him forward. Thor enjoyed the clean taste of the water as it flowed down his love’s skin, his mouth ravishing every spot he could reach between his love’s neck and shoulders. They were both well spent and panting heavily when they finally emerged 45 minutes later. Still grinning broadly at each other as they finally made their way to the kitchen.

 

  Steve was already cooking large pieces of ham and eggs on the smallish stove. Despite the apartment being large by London standards, it was a bit smaller in parts than their former New York abode. The appliances being one of those smaller parts. Apparently the British didn’t spend much time cooking, or storing food by the size of the fridge.

 

  ” Up already,’ Steve asked without turning away from the stove.

 

  “I’m as shocked as you are,” Luke quipped back as he slid into a bar stool to watch. Giving Thor a meaningful quirk of his eyebrow as he did.

 

  Thor just smiled, still in doting partner mode as he went to get his love a cup of coffee. Looking curiously at the plastic kettle of water as he poured it into two cups. Steve smiled and provided the bag of Kenco instant coffee.  
  
  ”A little goes a long way,” he warned handing over two spoons.  
  
  Thor frowned as he took all the items back to the counter and handed Luke a spoon. Feeling as though he’d somehow let his love down by not having the usual coffee.

 

  Luke picked up the bag and gave the back a cursory glance before spooning a bit into his hot water.“I may yet switch to tea,” he remarked stirring it in.

 

  ” Don’t knock it until you try it,” Steve said bringing plates of food to the bar to join them. “It’s actually quite good.”

 

  Luke sniffed it and finding it did smell quite coffee like, gave it an experimental sip. Humming pleasantly and nodding his head as he drank more. Thor watched and followed suit, finding the brew to be wholly acceptable.

 

  “I dare say, this is far better than any of that fare you served at the diner.” he admitted.

 

  “That’s really setting the bar quite low love,” Luke smiled as he dug into the food. “I suppose there’s no bacon here either?” he remarked cutting into the ham.

 

  ”That is the bacon.” Steve remarked with a chuckle.

 

  Luke’s eyes immediately lit up as the taste hit his mouth. “My gods, if this is bacon, what is that wilted sliver of pork they’re feeding us in America?” he asked still savoring the first bite and already cutting into another “Alright, heck with America, we’re British now.” he announced with a flourish if his fork.

 

  Steve just chuckled at his friend’s enthusiasm as he ate. He had to admit, the food was quite good. “Yeah, though if only the walls were as thick here.” he remarked dryly as he looked pointedly at the two.

 

  Thor atleast looked somewhat embarrassed. Luke just grinned smugly. ”I apologize, my friend,” Thor said solemnly. “We shall try to be more aware of the closeness of quarters in the future. I do hope we did not keep you up.”

 

  “It’s okay, I understand,” Steve replied rebolstering the Asgardian a bit, “The living arrangements on the ship were a bit.....limiting. And besides, it’s not like you two can keep up this honeymoon pace forever.”

 

  “Is that a bet,” Luke smirked earning a flat stare from Steve.

 

  “No,” Steve replied just as flatly.

 

  They finished their breakfast in easy camaraderie. Falling immediately back into old familiar comfort among one another. Being aboard the Hellicarrier, they tried often to hang out together as much as possible. But most of the time, Steve or Thor was deployed in the field, leaving one or the other behind with Luke. Rarely were they all three in the same place at the same time.

 

  Luke had fetched his journal and opening it to a fresh page, began the first rough marks of a sketch. His dreams had slowly changed after his fall from the roof. Fortunately, Thor was always with him at night now, so no nightmares had occurred. But his dreams had developed an odd sort of vividness. Showing him strange places he’d never been, yet felt familiar. He tried to sketch as many of them out in the morning as he could. His black pen still not giving them the life they deserved. But atleast the odd song he’d been chasing for so long, seemed to have also abated. Only surprising him with hints from time to time when he caught bits of music playing and recognized a note or two.

 

  Steve watched him with a patient smile. Being a sketcher himself, he knew better than to try to view whatever Luke was working on. If Luke wanted to show them, he would. Thor went over to busy himself with the television. Unlike the other two, Thor actually enjoyed the loud, chaotic picture box. He frowned as he flipped through the channels.

 

  “This is concerning?” He said darkly, causing Steve to look up.

 

  ”What’s that?” He asked him curiously.

 

  ”This box only has 10 channels at the most and 3 appear to be the same thing, just on different channels,” Thor said as though deeply troubled by the occurrence.

 

  Luke shook his head at his love’s apparent dismay, reaching for his mug of coffee without thinking and having it slide obediently the last few inches to meet his hand. He quickly looked up, but fortunately, Steve and Thor were distracted with the TV, so they hadn’t seen the phenomenon. He’d begun noticing strange things occurring while on the hellicarrier. He’d think about closing a door and it would shut, reaching for his pen, only to have it roll obediently into his hand.

 

  The first couple of times, he was able to shrug it off as likely gravity induced, caused by the tilt and roll of the airship. But the more it happened, the more it both intrigued and terrified him. He practiced first with the pen, rolling it into his hand, then away, then back again. All by just thought and an outreached hand. Gradually moving to larger objects, cups, books, chairs, being certain only to do so when no one was around. He remembered the brief snippet in the encyclopedias at his first apartment, covering the theory of telekinesis, but couldn’t believe this was what they’d described. It felt different, more tangible, and much to his dismay, familiar.

 

  Much like these new dreams that had that blanketing feeling of dejavu. He began to wonder if these were things his former self could do, places he’d been. The instinct controlling the strange new ability, felt just as comfortable as when he had wielded the mop handle, beating those foul men as though wielding a staff weapon instead, or when he beat that one perpetrator’s face to a bloody pulp. It was that thought that had him hiding the new ability. Trying to avoid anyone seeing it at all in the hopes of keeping such things a secret, much as he had kept the details of the nightmares to himself.

 

  Along with Not Luke, this was something he wanted to spare his friends from. For not Luke had also gained a voice, a tiny whisper in his head, trying to fill his head with doubt and lies. Telling him terrible things, his friends were not his friends. They would not like him if they knew his dreams. Thor could never love him, he only pretended such. This voice often spoke up at odd times, fortunately Thor’s touch seemed to chase it away which made it ever so easier to argue it’s false words. Of course his friends were his friends, look at all Steve and even Natasha had done for him. And Bruce, let’s not forget Bruce. He still missed him. But Thor, there was no doubting Thor’s love. How could anyone ever think that one could do the things they had done behind closed doors and not be in love.

 

  But it also showed told him how to do things, how to get the objects to move, urging him to flex this strange new ability. And whether it was wrong or not, he was far too curious to push the voice away completely. Wanting to see how far his new power reached, how strong it could get. Would he be able to one day lift a whole car? And just then, it was so automatic, getting the cup to come to him. Much more efficient that way. Still, he was fortunate no one had seen.

 

  Luke took all he could of the sound of Thor flipping through the stations over and over, before shutting his journal with a loud sigh and stalking over.

 

   “Here, let me see it.” he suggested holding out his hand for the remote. Thor trustingly handed it over and Luke gave it a cursory glance before turning it off.

 

  ”Heeeyyy,” Thor protested reaching for it, but Luke slipped easily in front of him and wrapped his arms about the large blond’s neck. Distracting him completely with a tender kiss.

 

  “Thor, isn’t there far better things we could be doing rather than wasting our time with that infernal box,” He asked smoothly.

 

  ”I couldn’t agree more,” Steve quickly interjected. Derailing whatever Luke was going to suggest next because he knew it likely involved the two disappearing back into their room again. “We got so much to see here. A whole new city to explore.Where should we start first?”

 

  Thor and Luke just looked at each other with a shrug. They’d no real knowledge of what to see in this city. Steve just laughed and picked up a London tour guide book off the table and began flipping it open. “Don’t worry, I’ll figure out some good places.

 

***********************************************


	2. Chapter 2

*****************************************************************

**Chapter 2**

**********************************************************************

  “Oh look, the changing of the guard,” Steve spouted excitedly as he pointed at the men all dressed in red jackets and high furry hats marching in line in front of the palace. “I’ve always wanted to see this.”

  Luke just looked at Thor and shrugged. Neither one could see why their friend was so excited over the apparently reoccurring event, a bunch of oddly dressed men marching in a line. Nor his enthusiasm at seeing the palace in the first place. Luke just looked down at their guidebook hoping to see something of interest.

  They’d let Steve lead the way of their tour of London. Neither one of them having any great ideas on things to see or do. And Steve being from New York, he seemed to have an instant grasp of the public transportation system. Though after a minute, Luke had figured out the tube system himself. Yet still had allowed Rogers to guide the way, not wanting to steal his thunder, so to speak.

  “Wasn’t that amazing,” Steve asked a bit breathless with wonder as he bounced back to his friends. He didn’t expect much out of Thor, who grew up in an actual palace, but Luke’s apparent non-plussed attitude was interesting. Then again, they’d practically had to drag him out of the apartment today, so he shouldn’t hope for too much. “So, where to next?”

***************************************************************

  “Just what are they doing,” Luke asked looking quizzically as group after group of people stepped into the crosswalk and paused in similar poses, often halting the vehicle traffic, just so someone could take their photo.

  “I honestly have no idea,” Steve remarked watching in wonder himself. “Look, each group is doing the same pose. “ He pointed out. Looking up at the street sign gave him no further clues as to why this corner of Abbey Road and Grove End Road would warrant such strange and often wreck-less behavior.

  Luke looked over a woman’s shoulder at where she was holding an old photo displaying a group of four men striking the same pose. As her group of friends crossed and paused, she held up the photo so it would be in the shot and took a picture.

  “It appears to be a musical album cover that they’re all emulating,” Luke remarked watching the woman. “By a group called The Beatles. I believe I’ve heard their songs a time or two. “ He remarked shaking his head at the tourists strange behavior. He slid back in closer to his Love and wrapped his arms about his waist, kissing him tenderly with a smile. “Well, this is all just too riveting.” he noted sarcastically, his lips lilting with a devilish smirk. ‘Shall we go home now?”

  “What? No, there’s still tons more to see, let’s go you two,” Steve chided. He could see Thor would’ve easily given into Luke’s wishes.

 

*********************************************************************

 

  Luke ruffled his curls and stared doubtfully at the brick house before them where a line of people were eagerly waiting to get inside. “I’m sorry my friend, I fail to share your enthusiasm on this one.”

  “Oh c’mon,” Steve urged gesticulating towards the house with his hands. “221 B Baker Street? It’s the house of Sherlock Holmes. Surely you know him? Heck, you’re so similar, chief E.O.E.” He added giving the slender man an playful nudge.

  Luke just quirked an eyebrow warningly at Steve. He still despised that title. “Yes, I have heard of the FICTIONAL character written by Sir Arthur Conan Doyal, but fail to see the significance here. What exactly are those people wanting to see in there?”

  “Well, the inside of Sherlock Holme’s house of course,” Steve replied, the smile still painted on his face despite his friend’s lack of enthusiasm.

  “So it’s a fake house?” Luke asked curiously.

  “No, it’s a real house,” Steve returned his smile now melting away.

  “But Sherlock Holmes was fake,” Luke retorted. “So what this is, is a fake house, filled with what, fake things?”

  “No, real things that he would have used in his daily life,” Steve sighed, this was going nowhere.

  “Ah, I got it now, real things, inside a real house, built around a fake person,” Luke returned, the corner of his mouth tilting up into the start of a smile.

  “Sure, fine, whatever. Do you want to go in or not,” Steve asked beginning to regret even coming here to begin with.

  “I think I’ll pass,” Luke replied evenly.

  Thor could see his friend’s deflation and thumped Luke on the back soundly. “Come on Luke, I wish to learn more about this son of Holmes that Rogers thinks you resemble. Look, there is one of your shops of little gifts. We could at least go in there.”

  Luke just shrugged and allowed Thor to lead the way eagerly inside. The shop was full of books, shirts, coffee cups and funny little hats. Luke perused the books idly. Thor picked up one of the Deerstalker hats and placed it happily upon his love’s head. Luke for his part ignored it and continued looking through the books.

  ”So who was this Son of Holmes,” Thor asked still taking in the somewhat cramped shop.

  “He was a fictional detective of old,” Luke supplied. “Called in to solve the unsolvable crimes of his time. A supposed genius, though quite the sociopath.”

  “So, you’ve read these,” Steve asked as he looked around, feeling unimpressed himself now that they were in there.

  ”A few,” Luke replied flipping through the pages. “I found the author infuriating. He’d often withhold clues that Mr Holmes obviously had at the beginning of the story. Instead sprinkling them throughout, forcing you to read the whole thing. He must have surely known that any reader would have figured out who the villain was early on otherwise.”

  Steve just hummed and smiled, knowing Luke possessed a higher than average intelligence and problem solving abilities. “Or perhaps you’re a bit of a genius yourself. “ he added with a nudge.

  “A highly intelligent detective tasked with solving crimes,” Thor mused thoughtfully as he looped his arms around his love’s waist and kissed the back of his neck. “I do see the resemblance, my love.”

  Luke smiled and shook his head as he placed the book back and finally removed the hat. Turning in his lover’s arms to smile at him knowingly.“Yes, except I do not wish to be this detective and the villain of my story is nowhere near the caliber of Mr Holme’s arch nemesis Moriarty.”

  “Thank heavens for that,” Steve replied thinking of the character he’d read about while in school. “Right, moving on then?”

 

**********************************************************************

 

  ”How long are we supposed to stare at it,” Thor whispered looking at the large circular formation of stones from where he stood with his arm looped around Luke’s waist.

  ”Well, I don’t know. I’m not really versed in the etiquette of staring at rocks,” Luke hissed back as they watched their friend wander in amazement between the stone spires. “What is it even supposed to be, other than a bunch of large stones placed in a circle?”

  “I am uncertain as well,” Thor replied in puzzlement. “I do not even know what a Henge is, other than this one is created of stone.”

  “Ah, I got it,” Luke announced snapping his fingers as the idea occurred to him, causing Thor to look at him in curiously. “I’ll bet that ages ago, there were these brothers and they were poor. The land here grew nothing but rocks. So they devised a plan, taking the largest of stones and placing them in a circle. See they knew people were curious and would stop to see what it was all about, so they’d charge them money to get a closer look. Hence, one of the world’s earliest tourist traps.”

  “But why did they name it a Henge,” Thor asked taking Luke’s definition as the most likely plausible answer.

  “Well, it was one of the brother’s names,of course,” He supplied smiling as Steve came huffing back up the hill towards them. “And Stone Alfred just didn’t have the same ring to it.”

  “That’s really something, huh,” Steve asked as he reached his two friends at last.

  They both smiled and nodded appreciatively, choosing to fake interest so not to crush Steve’s spirit. “Yes, it is quite the....Henge.” Thor added nodding almost thoughtfully.

  Steve just chuckled and patted the big man on the arm. “Right, come on, it’s getting late. I’ve got one more stop to make.”

 

***************************************************************************

 

  Luke looked out the glass at the city stretching out before him as the translucent tube rose slowly towards the sky. The pleasant warmth of Thor’s body pressed against his back and the familiar weight of his arms wrapped around his waist, only added to the seemingly enchanted moment. His lips tilted in an honestly serene smile at it all.

  “See, now this is nice, huh,” Steve remarked looking out the window beside him at the lights from Big Ben and the Parliament reflecting in the dark River Thames below. “Riding the London Eye at sundown. It doesn’t get much better than this.”

  Luke just hummed in agreement as he pressed back against the stout form behind him. He liked the calmness of it all. The quiet of watching the city from inside their own personal glass bubble. Thor took it all in in silence, enjoying the relaxed form in his arms more than the view, So soft and pliant. He could feel his love seemed at such ease as he pressed back against him and couldn’t help but to kiss his cheek tenderly.

  Suddenly, their ethereal view of the city was distorted as tiny water drops conversed upon the outside of the tube. Collecting in number until the lights of the city were mere shimmers behind the now streaked view. Thor pulled back and looked at Luke curiously.

  “Well don’t look at me, I haven’t felt this content in a long time,” Luke retorted with a chuckle seeing both his love and his dear friend eyeing him questioningly. He turned in his lover’s arms and wrapped his own about his neck. “I have my close friend beside me and my love before me, what do I possibly have to be sad about.” he asked kissing Thor gently.

  “I guess it’s just London’s weather,” Steve chuckled rubbing his neck as he looked back out the window. Though Luke’s words had bolstered him and gave him hope that everything was finally okay.

 

**********************************************************************


	3. Chapter 3

*************************************   
**Chapter 3**

************************************

  The next day they took the Tube for Chalk Farm Station, then hopped a bus for the Camden Market. Here they spent time idly wandering about, perusing the many and varied stalls. Thor often finding something he'd suggest for Luke to get to decorate the apartment, but Luke would always shake his head. He had little use for "things".

  "Thor, I've got enough Stuff," he chuckled, declining yet another odd statue that Thor found. "Heavens knows I don't need more stuff. " he gave his love a kiss to help smooth it over.

  "I'm with you buddy," Steve concurred with a nod. Besides, that statue of the strange man wearing a Tahitian mask wouldn't really go well with their current non decor.

  They paused by a stall and Thor eagerly plucked up a guitar from it's stand and presented it to his love. Luke just held up his hands and took a step back. "Oh no, after all the trouble the last one lead to."

  "But I miss your music my love," Thor pleaded still holding out the guitar. "And it you seemed to enjoy it as well. "

  "You were quite good," Steve urged. He too missed hearing his friend's pleasant music fill the apartment.

  Luke just smiled devilishly and picked up what appeared to be a smaller guitar. "How about a ukulele?" he asked bringing it up by his ear and strumming it dramatically to check it was in tune, before lowering it before him. "No fan girls with Ukuleles, right?"

  Steve tilted his head and remarked in wonder how easily Luke adapted to the instrument. He wondered just how many instruments he was familiar with and if it could all be attributed to his Asgardian past.

  Thor just smiled happily as he watched his beloved strumming the tiny piece, his love's voice soon adding to the tune he was playing. Luke failed to notice the small crowd that was forming to listen to him play, smiling at the tall mans melodious voice that seemed to carry over the din of the market. It wasn't until he reached the chorus of the well known song, and they all joined in, did he turn without missing a beat and took them all in in smiling surprise. Returning to look at his love as he doubled his singing efforts, now crooning the song obviously to his love until the very last chord. Whereupon, Thor smiled his big adorable smile and clapped along with everyone who had stopped to listen, before scooping his beloved back into his arms and kissing him soundly. Bringing another round of applause, even Steve clapped at their antics. It was nice to see his two friends so in love and happy.

  "No, no, that appears to be far too much trouble as well," Luke said returning the instrument to it's holder. "I can only imagine the horror of what a violin would bring about."

  Steve chuckled at Luke and patted him on the back, noting the crowd now dispersing as though nothing had happened. London was nice like that, no side ward stares whenever Luke and Thor kissed in public, nobody straining to see if they maybe recognized Thor or Steve from anywhere, and no gaudy stares or remarks about Luke's scar. The anonymity of it all here was nice.

  As they wandered on, they entered the games section of the Fair. Thor and Steve immediately drawn to the strength game where you have to swing a large hammer and ring the bell.

  "Isn't this cheating," Luke remarked wryly as Thor took up the hammer. "You two are far better built then their intended patrons, I'm sure."

  "Nonsense," Thor replied swinging and ringing the bell instantly. "It's just a bit of fun. You should try it." he offered holding out the giant hammer.

  "No thank you," Luke argued holding up his hands. "I couldn't even budge your hammer when it was on the blanket, I'll surely not have any further luck with this one."

  He left the two to their boasting of strength and wandered on a bit browsing the game stalls idly. Looking at each one in boredom. Suddenly he paused, drawn in by one sporting throwing knives. A teenage girl was trying valiantly to throw them and hit the target, but they kept bouncing off and going astray. She looked so deflated by her failure, though Luke eyed the knives closely as she threw. That one should have stuck. What was the real story here? As he watched the carney gather the knives, he finally saw what the issue was. Figures, the blades were squared off. They wouldn't even cut bread, let alone stick in a target. Luke sighed and shook his head in disgust as the Carney announced 'Nice Try' and began trying to call more passerby to play.

  "Oh Bullox," the girl exclaimed with a sigh. "Sorry no ponies today." She said placing a hand on a young man's shoulder beside her that was likely her little brother.

  The boy looked gloomy and pouted."But I really wanted that purple pony there. It's my favorite"

  "I know," The girl said looking just as sad to have let her brother down. " But it's impossible. I've already wasted a quid trying."

  Luke watched her with such a troubled expression. The voice in his head suddenly urging him on. The instinct that he could do this so strong, it couldn't be ignored.

  "Oh, I think I'd like to give this one a go," he announced to the man running it as he eyed the targets with a determined look. Luke paid the vendor and was handed five throwing knives. Testing the weight of one in his hand, tossing it and catching it again by the hilt easily. But that wasn't the trick, the trick was the little charge of energy he gave to each one. Just a bit, not enough to make them glow that odd green shade his pens sometimes took, as though a haze was laying over them. He just had to release the energy at the exact time he released the knife an they'd stick in stone if they had to. Much like moving pens and glasses, just a bit further reach.

  Thor had finally noticed Luke's absence and quickly scanned the stalls, the beginnings of panic starting to bloom in his chest. He sighed in relief as he spotted him a little down the way. Steve had noticed Thor's uneasy searching and followed his gaze. Giving him a gentle nudge, they got closer and watched him quietly. Thor knew that Loki had been quite adept at throwing knives back on Asgard and as they both watched in amazement, Luke showed the same proficiency. Knife after knife sticking into the bulls-eye, so close they practically lined up next to each other. Thor did not to let this trouble him though, just as Luke showed equal proficiency with an instrument and singing. Also, his earlier battle skills at the diner were ever as smooth and practiced. It was fine that Luke retained some of Loki's prowess. Steve however, was a bit concerned that Luke had even been drawn to a weapon game.

  As they watched, Luke talked with the man and picked out a purple stuffed pony. He still hadn't noticed his friends nearby as he took it and rushed a little ways down the stalls. Steve and Thor quickly followed, unsure what was going on.

  "Luke? Hey, Luke, what's up," Steve called after him.

  Luke didn't acknowledge him, but finally paused as he jogged up behind a slight teenage girl with long dark hair. Smiling as he handed over the pony. The girl was elated, squealing in delight as she handed the toy over to her brother, then threw her arms about Luke's neck and hugged him tightly. Releasing him, she tried to offer him money, to which Luke just held up his hands and shook his head as he turned and finally spotted his friends.

  Steve watched in amazement and smiled, patting Luke on the back once he'd returned. "Remind me never to make you angry when there's a knife in your hand." he remarked, though felt such relief for Luke's unselfish act. He didn't know why he'd ever let any doubt creep in.

  Luke just shrugged as he returned to the comfort of Thor's arms. "Instinct, what a funny thing." he said kissing Thor on the lips with a smile. Though it had made him feel good to do that just then, he wanted to chase away the dirty feel he always got after listening to Not Luke's direction.

  "Yeah well, instinct and a good heart," Steve remarked as they wandered on.

  Luke's favorite at the fair was the street performers. He would stop to watch each one with a child like amusement. Thor grinning widely at his love's joy of such things. Always giving them money before moving on. Steve thought absently that Luke would probably enjoy seeing a play and that he would try to remember to see what was showing in the area.

  They paused by one performer, a Busker they were apparently called here. He was strumming his guitar. A tiny speaker at his side amplifying the music as he sang into a microphone before him. A small group of people before him dancing to the music. Luke's grin suddenly got wider as he pulled Thor forward.

  "Dance with me love," Luke suggested as he pulled the other man into the group.

  "Of course, my love," Thor replied grinning so widely at Luke's term of endearment that made his heart skip whenever he heard it. Loki would've never let such sentiment slip from his lips. But Luke did so often and freely. Loki would've also never been caught dancing before others. Yet here they were, Thor easily taking the lead as Luke danced with him. A wide carefree smile painting his face, his emerald eyes glistening with such joy, it made Thor happier just gazing upon it.

  Luke was the more graceful of the pair and often added an extra shake or twist of his hip as his feet carried him effortlessly. Moving as lithely as any belly dancer. And Thor was heatedly reminded of how those hips could roll and move in bed as well. The image it brought, causing the day to suddenly seem 20 degrees warmer. Or perhaps it was all the laughing and dancing he was doing.

  Thor was not lost on the dance floor himself. Having been taught early and attending many an Asgardian celebration. He kept close to his love, moving with him and against him, one hand always on one beautifully swaying hip or guiding him by the small of his back. He felt as though Luke was the prize of all the realms, worth more than all of his father's treasures. And as he met his shining green eyes, he knew this prize was his, completely his, mind, heart, body and soul. Thor was truly richer than any king.

  Loki could see Thor's adoration for him reflected in the azure orbs that held him fast. It was enough to clench his heart with emotion. Thor never had eyes for anyone other than him in all the time he's known him. His hands always seeking him out, his gaze constantly following. How had he ever won such love? How did he ever deserve one as loyal and doting and Thor? Everyday with this golden man was like a gift and he still had a hard time convincing his brain that he deserved it. He felt like the luckiest man on Earth.

  Steve stood to the side, watching his two closest friends laughing and dancing. Not a care in the world. This was how it should be, they should be allowed to laugh, and dance, and love. Before meeting Luke, he wasn't quite this close with Thor, but their shared abode helped. Luke helped even further. He'd finally found a constant in his life. Someone to laugh and joke with. Someone just as lost in the world as he was. And someone who needed him as much a Steve needed Luke in return. He often wondered what a strange way the universe worked, to make what was once an enemy in Loki, now the closest of friends with Luke. And wondered even more how he got so lucky as to be the one chosen for all this. He honestly wouldn't trade it for anything.

***************************************************************************************************

**Okay, that's the last bit of drabbliness. Coming up next....Plot. Dum,dum,duuuuuummmm**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

*****************************************

  The next day found the two lovers lounging easily at the apartment. Luke at the counter scribbling away in his journal, Thor on the couch watching some British comedy he'd found on the television and laughing openly at the actor's antics. Something that had Luke glancing back often at him and smiling himself as he looked upon the one he adored enjoying himself so openly.

  Steve had gone out to do further exploring, and it only took a little bit of convincing today for him to allow the other two to stay behind this time. Somehow, the history museum just didn't appeal to either of his roommates. But Steve looked forward to seeing it, and perhaps thought it better to see it himself as it may turn out to be a bit emotional in parts.

  A sudden knock at the door had both men looking at each other questioningly, wondering who it was that would be visiting them. Thor rolled up to his feet, holding up a staying hand as he went to see who the unannounced visitor was. While Luke slid down off the stool and cautiously took a few steps to the side so he could see who was there when his love opened the door. Perhaps it was Phil with another notebook for him to look at.

  What he wasn't expecting was the large dark haired woman greeting Thor with a very friendly hug, nor the three men standing behind her in the hallway. Thor chuckled openly as he hugged her back, slipping out to close the door behind him, which caused Luke to be even more curious and slightly troubled. Were these more friends from work? No, they looked much closer than that. Though admittedly, he'd not really met many people from 'work' as his access to areas on the Hellicarrier had been limited.

  Luke wanted to go to the door, maybe he could hear a bit from through it's closed visage and find out why Thor was being so secretive. But no, he quickly shook the urge. That was Not Luke talking. He trusted his love and knew he'd explain who the visitors were in due time. Surely they were old friends, maybe even from his home in Australia. Perhaps he just wanted a moment with them alone after having not seen them for so long.

  Thor was completely surprised to see his friends from home standing outside the door. However, he was even more pleased that they'd taken his previous heedings seriously about dressing to blend more into the environment in somewhat normal Midgard attire. Though, he doubted anyone in this Britain place would have batted an eye. They seemed far more likely to disregard the actions or appearance of others here.

  He chuckled openly at Sif's warm greeting, wrapping his beefy arms around her as he returned the hug and shuffled her out into the hallway. Quickly closing the door behind him. His friend's showing up was unexpected, but possibly problematic as well. He'd discussed with them in length about Luke during his last visit. Explaining over and over that he was nothing like the Loki they had known. He had also made his feelings for him known, and that they were forbidden to do anything that might remind Luke of his formal self. Explaining his cover story of coming from this place called Australia.

  "My friends, what a surprise," Thor greeted grasping hands and giving half hugs all around. "Tell me, what is it that has brought you here? " He asked his smile never slipping.

  "Well," Fandrel began producing a little opal box, ordinate decorated with gold filigree . "When you sent request for this, we knew that you must be serious and needed to see for ourselves the one that has truly stolen your heart."

  Thor's grin broadened as he took the box, peeking inside excitedly before closing it again and looking up to meet his friend's far too serious faces. "My friends, you look so troubled."

  "Thor, we're just concerned," Hogun began a bit reserved and unsure how exactly to convey what they all were feeling.

  "You can't be serious, Thor," Sif stepped in boldly, stating the problem without any sugar coating.

  "I am serious," Thor replied still smiling. "This should not trouble you so, you should be rejoicing right along side me."

  "But Thor," She continued hoping the larger Asgardian would see reason. "It's Loki."

  "It is NOT Loki," Thor replied, firmly. His smile dropping quickly along with his voice, hoping Luke wasn't listening through the door. "His name is Luke and I love whom I love. "

  Sif elbowed Volstagg who opened his mouth to back her up, only to be cut off as Thor raised a warning finger.

  "I Love whom I love," He repeated again, meeting each set of eyes in turn. "I do not ask for your permission." He growled, displeased by his friends acting in such a way to his decision.

  "Uh perhaps," Fandrel stated stepping in smoothly. "Perhaps if we knew…Luke," he stated the name carefully glancing at his friends for support. " A little bit better.." They all nodded as they glanced between them.

  Thor sighed and closed his eyes as he thought it over. What his friends were proposing could either go well, or terribly wrong. Finally he raised his finger again as he spoke. "Alright, you can meet him, but only upon these terms. You'll speak not of his former self. He is Luke now. Loki never existed, understand, NEVER." he added waiting for them all to nod acknowledging his words before continuing. "You'll speak not of Asgard, we're all from a place here on Midgard known as Australia. Understood?" He turned to let them in then paused to add one more thing. "And you will be nice!"

  Thor slowly opened the door, pleased to see Luke had returned to doodling at the counter as he let his friends in.

  "Who was that love?" Luke asked without looking up.

  "Luke, there are some people I would like for you to meet," Thor announced stepping aside to allow his friends into the apartment.

  Luke turned and was instantly on his feet at the presence of so many new people. Looking in wide eyed uncertainty to his love as he let the four strangers in. Sif and the warriors three paused to take in the strange man standing before them. The tall lean frame and basic facial features were those they remembered, but that's where the similarity stopped. Instead of long, slick straight hair, this man's was soft with unruly curls and cut short. The long scar running from temple to cheek stood out pink against his still porcelain skin. But most of all, the wide almost innocent eyes of one who had not stood in battle against many. Those spoke most clearly.

  "These are some of my friends from back home," Thor continued moving closer to Luke to be near just in case, and also because he could see his love's unease and wished to comfort him. He slipped an arm around his waist and introduced each in turn. "This is Sif, Fandrel, Hogun and Volstagg."

  Fandrel decided to break the ice and step forward first. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you..Luke. Thor has told us so much about you."

  "All good things I hope," Luke greeted, smiling a bit as he shook the trim blond's hand. "Though I do hope you're aware of his…Excessive embellishments."

  "There's nothing excessive about them," Thor retorted easily and without mirth. "They're more like colorful additions."

  The group chuckled knowingly as they each shook Luke's hand, Sif doing so only after a warning glare from Thor basically telling her to play nice.

  "Oh you are an artist as well," Fandrel continued noting Luke's still open journal. "That looks like a nice place."

  Luke hurriedly turned and shut the journal, retrieving it and clutching it tight to his side. "Uh, yeah, sorry. It's not done yet."

  "I completely understand," Fandrel said holding his hands up to show no harm had been done.

  "Here, you all must have been traveling for quite some time," Luke said moving away from the group to the other side of the bar. "Can I offer you something to eat or drink?" he asked hopefully, opening the fridge and retrieving some of the beer they had thankfully bought the day before.

  Volstagg was immediately interested, looking at the others with a shrug. "Well, any friend of Thor's" he explained to the others as he grabbed two beers for himself.

  Luke smiled and pulled out more for the others. "Are you hungry? I can make some burgers perhaps."

  "Starving," Volstagg replied seating himself upon a stool at the bar and having to freeze momentarily as it gave a little groan. Convinced it wasn't going to collapse just yet, he soon relaxed and began downing the beer. It wasn't as good as anything on Asgard, but was better than just drinking water.

  "You're always starving," Sif replied rolling her eyes as she sipped the beer hesitantly, and only after watching the others drink theirs. She wouldn't put it past the trickster to put something in their drink. However, it was very unlike the trickster to be offering to serve them.

  "It's really no trouble at all," Luke said smiling easily now that he felt a bit more useful, pulling out meat and buns. "It reminds me of my days of working at the diner." He added giving Thor a quick peck to the lips as the larger man came over to him.

  "You worked," Hogun asked his eyes narrowing curiously.

  "I did. Why, do I look independently wealthy," Luke joked. They all recognized the sarcasm, that hadn't changed. But it held less mirth and bite than before. "No, I worked at a diner for awhile. Cooking, waiting tables"

  "Ah yes, Thor told us about the diner," Fandrel said seating himself easily. "That's where he finally found you." He realized the slight slip and cringed. Hogun awarding him a sharp slap to the thigh under the bar.

  "Found me, I wasn't aware that he was actively searching," Luke teased lightly, giving Thor a gentle bump with his hips as he mixed cheese into the ground beef and dipped each one in egg,before throwing it on the small griddle. "More like, tackled me like a freight train. Steve had introduced us. Oh, I wish Steve were back, he'd like to meet your friends as well. When do you leave out?"

  "Oh, we can't stay long," Sif stated immediately.

  Luke could tell the woman didn't care for him, though he really didn't know why. Perhaps she and Thor had dated at some point. Thor had mentioned his former relationship with the woman named Jane, a friend of Darcy's as well. But he'd not mentioned this Sif woman or any of the three men.

  "Hmmm, pity," Luke said and to their further shock, actually managed to make it sound sincere. "I know he would have liked to meet you."

  Thor, feeling the waters were safe for now, slipped off to their room to stow away the box. Returning a few moments later to find them all laughing heartily. Well, all but Sif, but she was atleast smiling. "What have I missed?" He asked smiling as he wanted to be let in on the joke.

  "Luke was telling us about the cooked feline joke he played upon you," Hogun filled in. "I shall have to remember that one."

  Luke grinned openly as he passed his love a wink and served the burgers, turning to make more as he saw the men dig in with gusto. Sif, who had watched the lean man closely as he prepared the food, still was hesitant to dig in quite so fervently. Thor shook his head and grabbed her burger, taking a bite and handing it back. She just scowled at him flatly as she began eating herself. The others seemed more at ease, but she herself was not convinced that one could change so much. She'd been fooled by the trickster in the past.

  Steve got home as they were eating and Luke teased him about always showing up when food was ready. Steve ignored him, more surprised by the sudden company until Thor introduced everyone as friends from home. Though he greeted them warmly enough, friends from home was likely not a good sign.

  Finally after he'd exhausted all the available meat, Luke stood next to Thor by the counter and ate himself. Happily watching everyone devour the food of his making.

  "This is most delicious," Fandrel remarked as he finished his second burger. "You have a true gift here." He added openly.

  "Yes, well, it's good to know I've still got it," He remarked and they all paused to look at him. "Thor and Steve have hardly let me cook since I left the diner. It feels good though. I think I'll be a little more assertive in the future and push Steve out more often. "

  "Hey, I've got no problems with that," Steve replied holding up his hands in surrender. He had forgotten himself how well the leaner man could cook.

  Thor leaned over and brushed a wayward curl from Luke's face. "Mmmmm, you've no trouble with assertiveness in other areas," He purred lowly, kissing him tenderly, his lips continuing down his jaw to his fine throat. Luke tilting his head ever so slightly to allow his love all the access he wanted, humming in approval of his actions. The loud discourse of throats clearing audibly from the friends as they protested the PDA, drew him back chuckling.

 

  Afterwards, Luke and Steve busied themselves with cleaning up while Thor went to catch up with his friends. Luke didn't want to be too clingy, wondering a bit sadly when the last time was Thor spent time with this group. Thor seemed happy with them. Maybe he could convince them to visit more often. Or perhaps they'd go visit Thor's home sometime. That might be nice, finally see Australia and where Thor grew up. Steve also wanted to give them space to discuss whatever was the real reason for their visit, so he could in turn find out himself.

  "Thor, we have another reason for this visit," Hogun whispered conspiratorially, despite being in another room with the adjoining door closed. He nodded to Fandrel and Volstagg who acted as thought they were talking over other matters and laughing quite loudly.

  "Yes," Sif continued. "That matter with the.."

  "The neighbors," Thor supplied glancing over his friends in concern

  "Yes, well, that's not completely smoothed over," She continued. "And you know your father's temper. We were just thinking.."

  "One of your more diplomatic prowess," Hogun stated. "Might be able to handle things to a more positive outcome."

  "I see," Thor said looking at his friends thoughtfully. "I had hoped to not leave Luke again so soon. However, if I am needed at home…"

******************************************************


	5. Chapter 5

************************************************

  
**Chapter 5:**

  
***********************************************

  Steve had tried to talk Thor out of returning himself, but his friend had insisted that when he was needed, he must go. Assuring him that Luke would be just fine in his capable hands. Steve was not as convinced.

  Luke sat petulantly upon the bed as Thor sat next to him, trying to ease his worries. His friends had left an hour ago, but upon breaking the news to his beloved that he was needed at home again, Luke had wordlessly gone to their room. Sitting quietly on the bed and looking so lost and alone, that it made Thor's heart ache to look upon him.

  Luke knew that once Thor left, the nightmares would likely return and he'd be back to the sleepless nights. Perhaps Steve would step up again to help keep them away. However, there would be no touches from his love to chase away the wicked voice in his head. No one to protect him from Not Luke. And to say he was afraid, was putting it lightly.

  "Your friends seemed nice," Luke said at last, still not looking up at his love.

  "I promise, I shall not be gone long," Thor assured him, not allowing his love to deflect the conversation. "This should be a much shorter visit than last time."

  "Stay the night," Luke suddenly pleaded, grabbing his hands and looking into his love's eyes hopefully. "You have to go, I understand. Family, is family. But…just…leave in the morning. Let me have at least this one night."

  Thor took Luke's left hand and reached behind him where he'd stowed the box, opening it easily and removing it's contents. "Be calm my love, I'll stay this night," He said kissing him gently as he slipped the ring upon Luke's finger. Luke gasped in surprise and broke the kiss, looking down at the ring curiously. The edges of the band were a bright silver, but the center of it was made from some mineral that shown like a rainbow, the wavy colors moving and changing as his hand turned a bit. Thor held up his own hand revealing a matching ring on his own hand "This is a promise to you, my love. I promise to be with you always and forever. Even if I go, I shall always return to you. For I have never loved anyone as I love you."

  Luke was so taken aback, his normally lithe tongue seemed to weigh heavy in his mouth. He held up his own hand, placing it palm to palm with Thor's until their rings touched. Their fingers slowly curling and carding together as Luke leaned forward. Meeting Thor's lips passionately as they held hands tightly between them. Closing his eyes to try to stave back the tears that threatened to fall with such emotion. Thor smiled as they parted and wiped a stray tear from his Love's cheek with one swipe of his massive thumb.

  "I'm sorry," Luke chuckled himself looking back down to gaze upon the ring. "This is all just so unexpected."

  "Is it not what you want," Thor asked suddenly, worried that perhaps he'd overstepped somehow.

  "No…no," Luke assured him, quickly kissing him again. "This is everything I want. Everything I could ever want…except for you leaving again." he added ducking his head a bit.

  Thor gently hooked a finger under his chin and brought it up again. "I shall not be gone long. I promise. Stay close to Steve, he'll take care of you while I am away."

  "Let's hope not," Luke teased, smirking as he palmed his love's crotch firmly, earning a growl from the other man and an instant firming in his pants. Luke pressed forward, kissing him deeply and pushing him back upon the bed. Clothes were shed as the nimble man steered them both expertly away from any further conversation. And if Luke seemed to be a bit more needy of Thor's touches, he didn't mind or comment. Giving his lover all of him, touching him constantly, exploring his skin with his hands and mouth as they made passionate love. Taking their time and drawing it out well into the night, until both passed out in each others arms.

********************************************

  Thor awoke early the next morning and decided it was best to slip out before Luke fully rose so as to avoid further please from his love that he may not be able to deny. He met Steve in the kitchen and explained to him briefly that he wouldn't be gone long, but to watch over his love. Luke felt him leave, and the gentle kiss he left on his temple, but didn't move. Not wanting to face his love leaving again. The bed instantly feeling too cold and empty without his love beside him. As the door closed, he pulled Thor's pillow down and curled into it.

  Steve solemnly watched the rain streaking down the window and wanted to blame it on being normal London weather, but knew it probably wasn't. He knew what his friend must be feeling and glanced back the hall at the still closed door, feeling terribly helpless. Luke finally dragged himself from his room over an hour later, his hair still damp from the shower and his journal in hand. He sat down quietly at the counter and began scribbling away.

  "You feel like eating," Steve asked him carefully testing the waters.

  "Not yet, maybe later," Luke replied not looking up.

  Steve just nodded and went to the living room, retrieving his own sketch book. He and Luke often sketched together quietly. He hoped the familiarity of it would draw the other man out of his mood a bit. Glancing up every so often to watch him as he sketched his visage on paper.

  "Steve, you are not sketching me, I hope," Luke asked after one such glance. The small smile tugging at his lips, an echo to the storm finally passing outside as well.

  "Ah ah, an artist never diverges its subject before the masterpiece is finished," Steve replied smoothly, now smiling himself.

  Luke just tore a blank page from his own journal and, balling it up, threw it at his roommate playfully. Steve held up his journal like a shield and they both chuckled easily.

  "You want to get out of here," Steve asked putting his sketchbook away.

  Luke nodded and they both headed out to get their minds off of more pressing matters.

*******************************************

  Steve managed to get tickets that afternoon for a play nearby called "Rosencrantz and Guilderstern are Dead." A comedic play supposedly about the two men who'd had to deliver the letter ordering Hamlets death. He knew Luke had read atleast some Shakespeare, and he himself had read Hamlet, so this seemed like a pretty safe bet.

  Turns out he was correct in the assumption that Luke would enjoy it thoroughly. His eyes lighting up in delight as he watched the actors. His face split with a too wide toothy grin as he sat on the edge of his seat, laughing boisterously to the many jokes and puns. Steve's only regret was that Thor wasn't here to see this as well. He would've loved watching Luke having such a good time.

  "Oh now that was delightful," Luke remarked as they walked out onto the street, now quite dry since the rain had passed.

  "Yeah, it really was," Steve agreed. "I'm not usually big on Shakespeare, had trouble following him in school," he admitted smiling as he looked at his feet a bit embarrassed. "But this wasn't bad. "

  "I wonder how long it's playing for," Luke asked curiously. "I'll bet Thor would enjoy that one. Oh, do think Thor is familiar with Hamlet?"

  "I'm sure we can fill him in on the highlights," Steve assured him as they stopped into a restaurant for dinner. Neither one feeling much like cooking.

  They ordered and Steve left to go to the restroom, leaving Luke at the table as the drinks were served. Luke was still reminiscing happily over the play and reached for the glass, the drink filled cylinder sliding seemingly of it's own accord the few inches to meet his hand.

  Luke looked at it in frozen stare, the smile falling instantly from his face. He glanced around quickly to make certain no one else had seen. He needed to be more careful. He couldn't be showing off his powers in public like this.

 

  "Why is there no ice in the drinks here," he asked Steve curiously as the man returned and seated himself across from him. "I know they possess freezers and at least know the basic rudimentaries of freezing water."

  "I'm not sure," Steve remarked wondering what had caused the turn in Luke's mood from buoyant to distractedly serious. "Perhaps you could ask for ice. Or maybe the water quality is not so great. "

  Luke seemed to ignore him and sipped the soda and made a terrible face, pushing it away. "That's not Coke at all, what in the world ?"

  "They use actual sugar here," Steve supplied as they awaited their lunch.

  "As opposed to what," Luke asked skeptically.

  "High fructose corn syrup," He supplied. "They don't use alot of the additives and preservatives we do in the states. It's healthier that way."

  "Debatable," Luke responded flatly. "I believe I'd rather take my chances with the corn syrup."

  "Would you like to order something else," Steve suggested. "Water perhaps?"

  "I thought you just said that the water might be questionable," Luke retorted furrowing his brow as he looked at his friend. "If that's the case, I'll just take my chances with the warm coke. I just didn't think the food would be so different here. "

  "It's not all different," The large blond chuckled at his friend's perplexion.

  Finally the food was delivered , burgers and fries along with a single bottle that definitely was not ketchup. Luke just picked up the bottle of HP Brown Sauce then looked up at Steve flatly. Steve just smiled and held up his hands in surrender. He'd lost this argument.

 

********************************************

 

  That night, much to Steve's surprise, Luke followed him wordlessly to his room without any argument. Steve had suggested returning to their former sleeping arrangements sans Thor, but expected the other man to atleast give him the usual amount of trouble. Luke however, had no urge to test to see if the nightmares would return, especially with all the other odd things going on lately.

  As Steve pulled the blanket down, Luke was suddenly was filled with an odd thought that perhaps Steve wasn't really helping him, but rather guarding him. Like a prisoner. He quickly shook away the thought, pushing it down as he climbed in next to Steve, laying on his back and staring at the ceiling with a sigh. No prison guard would share a bed with their prisoner. That was just more of Not Luke talking, certainly.

  " You know," he began without even a hint of a smile. "This is going to get really awkward once you finally get a girlfriend."

  Steve chuckled and shook his head as he slid in next to him so that their arms were touching. "Luuuke," He chided gently, wanting to sleep and not stay up late having ridiculous conversations with his friend.

  "Or boyfriend," Luke continued undaunted, and now the one side of his mouth did quirk up. "I mean, who am I to judge. But seriously, how is this going to work? Are we going to have to create a schedule? Maybe flip a coin?" he asked taking a British Pound coin off Steve's nightstand where he tended to dump his change and giving it a little flip with his thumb. Catching it on the way down and slapping onto the back of his other hand, then looking at it slyly. "Hmmm, heads, what are the chances" he remarked with a wolfish grin, recalling a scene from the play they'd seen where the character's coin always landed on heads. In the play, they'd found it odd, in reality, Luke could manipulate the coin in the air with his new power to force it to always land on heads if he so choose.

Steve just smiled and turned off the light. "Good night Luke."  
  
 ************************************************************


	6. Chapter 6

*******************************************************************

**Chapter 6**

****************************************************************************

  Luke slept, but obviously not as well as he had with Thor, so it was no surprise when he awoke before dawn and slipped out of the bed, leaving Steve to sleep a bit longer. Even his own shower felt too large and empty and he spent only a cursory amount of time in it before drying off and getting dressed. He smelled the coffee before entering the kitchen, a scent that brought back instant images of another time and place.

  "I didn't expect to see you again so soon," Luke remarked to the redhead as he poured himself a cup of coffee from the carafe on the counter. Looking at the glass coffee pot with raised eyebrows.

  "I brought it from home," Natasha explained easily. "I can't stand instant anything."

  Luke smiled and brought the mug up to his lips, humming in pleasure as the hot brew hit his tongue. Not seeing The smaller woman's eyes narrow a bit as she noticed the new addition on his hand. "This is a most welcome treat. As are you." He added smoothly.

  "That's new," She remarked, nodding to the ring and ignoring his blatant flattery.

  "What's that," Steve asked coming in on the conversation as he too poured a cup and had to pause, looking at the very American coffee maker, before giving it a shrug.

  "Mmmm yes," Luke said switching hands so he could lower his left hand from the mug and show his friends. "Thor gave it to me. A bit of a promise ring, if you will. It was sweet." He remarked looking at the ring fondly as the feelings and memories attached to it welled up within him.

  Nat gave Steve a pointed look with a raised eyebrow. There was no way that ring was created on Earth. Steve didn't know what to think of it other than "That was really good of him." he remarked earnestly. "I'm sorry, I didn't even notice it yesterday. Don't know how I could've missed it."

  "It's fine," Luke replied waving his hand flippantly as he pushed down the nostalgia. "We were all a bit distracted. So Natasha, you in town awhile?"

  "No, just stopped by to check on things," She replied looking around absently.

  "You mean check on me," Luke replied a bit flatly. Though Not Luke had suggested it first, he couldn't bite back the thought. It was too convenient. "You heard that Thor left , I'm presuming."

  "You presume correct," She replied, then offered the tall man a smile. "But I requested to come and check on you, I wasn't sent." She stated and leaned across to ruffle Luke's hair playfully as she used to do. The friendly touch giving him an odd sense of relief and quashing his doubts.

  Luke relaxed and smiled as they soon fell into old comfortable chatter, Luke insisting on making breakfast. Listening to Steve and Natasha banter comfortably he couldn't help but get the overwhelming sensation of how fragile this all was. He had friends, true and good friends in these two. He'd grown so used to their jokes and their touches. Everything done with the ease of those that had known each other awhile and were comfortable in each others space. Even the way Natasha had tossled his hair, she only did that with him and he treasured that.

  But he couldn't help but wonder, that if they knew about his new abilities, if they truly knew what his nightmares held, would they remain such. He doubted that very much. And Not Luke gave him a terrible vision of a glass cage and everyone looking in on him as though he were some science experiment. Trying to convince him for the thousandth time that his friends were not really his friends.

  As they ate together, he vowed to himself to keep Not Luke and all that went with him well away from his friends. But despite the suppression of his nightmares, Not Luke was always there, in the back of his head. Whispering to him, telling him dreadfully wicked things that he didn't want to hear. And since that night on the rooftop, his voice had grown more insistent. Trying to tell him something he'd forgotten. Luke didn't want to listen, but sometimes, especially late at night, it was hard to drown out his voice with nothing but silence surrounding him.

  "Oh, before I forget," Nat said reaching into her bag and bringing out a black folder, which brought Luke's attention instantly back to the present. "Phil asked me to have you look at this."

  "Oh no," Luke protested holding up his hands. "I'm on vacation. No computers, no scouring the city and definitely no black notebooks."

  "He told me you'd say that," She replied, reaching back into her bag and bringing out a box of colored pencils, placing them on top of the folder. "So he told me to trade you these."

  Luke picked up the box and looked at them curiously. They'd be just the thing to color in the pictures in his journal and truly bring them to life. Steve and Natasha exchanged glances, but knew the answer before Luke voiced it.

  "I really dislike that man sometimes," He stated snatching up the notebook and immediately flipping through it. After a bit he took a pen and began drawing a parts schematic on the back page, pointing an arrow to the part that would be needed to complete this latest 'project' of SHIELDS based upon the proposal laid out in the notebook. He'd worked on many notebooks like this. SHIELD had found that they had to merely propose something, and their own E.O.E. would propose how to make it a reality. Far too much reading of mechanics and encyclopedias during his free time. He then handed it back to Nat and snatched up his colored pencils, disappearing off to his room to color in his sketches in peace and leaving Nat and Steve to catch up.

  The task leaving him only filled with more doubt. He felt SHIELD was using him. Using his brain and ability to absorb copious amounts of information. He'd bet that they were not searching for his attacker too hard, as it would keep him under their thumb the longer the villain was out there. At first, he tried telling himself that he was doing good, being useful. But now, he wasn't so sure. He certainly wasn't part of the team, their limiting his computer access on the airship and even limiting where he could go was proof of that. Which left him in limbo. Was he working for them or not. More and more he let the doubt grow until he was nearly convinced the answer was Not. But he just didn't know if that was more of Not Luke talking.

 

  He emerged around noon and they all went out for lunch and to presumably show Natasha around the city a bit. Luke couldn't help but notice Steve's chipper mood when ever Natasha was around. He just smiled as he walked a few steps behind his friends. They would make a cute couple, but he doubted Nat would ever settle down. He felt a bit sorry for his friend, but Steve didn't seem to mind their short time together. Perhaps viewing everyone in his life as temporary gifts. Was that what Luke was to him, just temporary?

  "Hey, Earth to Luke, "Steve called back, pulling the pale man back out of his thoughts. " I was asking if you wanted to go by the art museum"

  "No, that's okay," Luke said smiling gently at his friend. Meeting Steve's blue eyes looking at him so jovially, painfully reminded him of Thor. "Why don't you two go, I'm going to do a bit of shopping I think."

  Steve and Natasha exchanged worried glances. Both unsure about whether it would be okay to leave their friend alone.

  "Nonsense," Steve argued. "The art museum isn't going anywhere. We can catch it anytime. Why don't we all do a bit of shopping? Our fridge is looking rather bare."

  "Steve, really, it's fine," Luke assured him with a chuckle. "I think I can handle the shopping without any major catastrophes."

  Steve was going to argue when Nat placed a staying hand on his arm. "I just remembered, I needed to make a phone call. Give me a sec.?"

  "Yeah sure," Steve replied stepping closer to his friend as Natasha stepped off to an alcove to make the phone call. "Luke, I'm not worried about any catastrophes. I don't want you to feel left out is all. I know Nat and I have known each other longer, but you're our friend too."

  "Which is why it's okay if you two go off and enjoy yourselves without me tagging along all the time. And I'm quite comfortable being alone sometimes you know. I don't feel excluded in the slightest" Luke returned smiling. "I'm fine, honest. Look, not a cloud in the sky." he added holding his hands out as he looked up at the clear blue sky with a wide grin, though he'd never fully bought into the mood rain theory.

  Just then Nat returned, looking between the two. "It's fine Steve," She urged, placing a gentle hand on his arm. "Let the man have some time to himself."

  Steve looked at her oddly and she offered him a half smile that always meant that she knew more than he did. Perhaps she had called someone to watch Luke while they were away.

  "Okay, then," He sighed finally. "But we'll be home in time for dinner."

  "American Dinner time or British Dinner Time," Luke asked with a sly grin.

  "Luke," Steve chided gently.

  "Fine, I got it dad. I'll be in by curfew," he joked holding up his hands and turning to head towards the market. "You two kids have fun now. Don't do anything Thor and I would." He added with a jovial wink..

  Nat just shook her had and looped her arm in Steve's to turn him and steer him towards the Art Museum.

  "So, did you call Clint in to keep an eye on him," Steve asked when they were well out of earshot.

  "No need to," She replied smoothly. "He's been watching the whole time. " She smiled when Steve turned to her a bit astonished. "However, that ring is going to make tracking him a bit easier. That's definitely not from here."

  "Asgardian," Steve asked, though he should of known since it had come from Thor.

  "Kind of stands out if you know what to look for," She supplied. "That information should make Clint's job a bit easier." She said shaking her phone to indicate that that was who she'd called.

  Steve felt a bit better knowing his friend was still being watched. But at the same time he felt terrible about it. "So, SHIELD still doesn't trust him." he remarked dryly.

  "He's an asset." She assured him. "They just want to protect that asset so they can continue to utilize it."

  "That makes it sounds even worse," He replied, wishing it could be different, but knowing even Thor's relationship with SHIELD was on thin ground. They probably viewed him in a similar fashion.

  They soon came to the museum and pointedly turned the conversation away from work and onto lighter subjects.

 

************************************************

  Luke actually felt good walking about in the market by himself. It hinted towards simpler times, back before he'd met Steve or Thor. Though, he'd not go back for all the money in the world. Idly he spun the ring on his finger with his thumb as he shopped. It still felt odd on his finger, but touching it made him think of Thor, and it reminded him of his Love's affection towards him. Bringing an instant smile to his lips.

  He was home well before dinner time, arriving early so he could begin marinating the steaks he'd purchased for tonight's dinner with his friends. Putting the wine he'd purchased to go with it, into the icebox to chill as well. Luke wasn't much of a wine drinker, but thought perhaps Nat would enjoy it.

  "Hey, there you are," Steve greeted as they came through the door. "Oh man, that smells delicious."

  "Thought it would be nice to have a little something special for our reunion dinner," Luke jested lightly, pulling out the wine bottle and holding it towards them so they could read the label.

  "Wow, Luke, that's really thoughtful," Natasha said honestly. "But I've got to be getting back."

  "You're not staying," Luke said a bit surprised. He'd just assumed Nat would be here until Thor returned, just like last time.

  "No, I've got a mission in the morning," She supplied, then offered Luke a gentle smile. "But thank you, it would've been nice."

  Steve had already been informed of her leaving earlier. Now that Thor had basically placed a tracking device on his former brother, it made everyone's lives that much easier. And perhaps it also showed that SHIELD was a bit more trusting of Luke now. But he could see the disappointment ghosting across Luke's face before he quickly pushed it down.

  "Well I'm keeping the coffee maker," Luke stated, forcing a smile.

  "That's fine," Nat said still smiling at him as Steve said goodbye as well. Closing the door as she left, he turned to see his friends downfallen face.

  "I'm sorry Luke," He said patting him on the arm. "She told me in the museum. I had thought she was going to stay as well. "

  "It's alright, all the more for us then," Luke said his smile creeping back as he looked up at his friend. He knew as bad as he felt about Nat leaving, Steve would likely be feeling worse. They were alot closer. "Wine?" he asked holding out the bottle.

  "You know what, why not," Steve said smiling himself as he went to get glasses. He wasn't much of a wine drinker usually, but tonight it just seemed apt.

  And if around midnight they finally wearily stumbled to bed after Loki had far too many glasses, then who was to care. They certainly slept soundly that night.

 

**************************************************************  
**

 

**note: Yes, I know an American Coffee Maker would require a plug adapter to work in London. I just didn't add that detail as it would just be filler.**


	7. Chapter 7

******************************************************************

**Chapter 7**  
  
*****************************************************  


  Luke once again was up early, but this time he'd been urged awake by the unmistakable sensation that Thor was in trouble. It was though he could feel his love's heart pounding, causing him to look around desperately for the larger man. Only then to remember that he wasn't here. It was so overwhelming, in fact that he nearly shook Steve awake to tell him, as though they could do something despite Thor being hundreds of miles away

  But as he looked around the still dark room, the more he convinced himself that it must've just been a dream. One he couldn't quite remember, but still felt the edges of. Even that fading away now as though it had never been there. Quietly he slipped out of bed and headed to the shower to wash the remaining traces of his uneasiness away.

  But as stood afterwards, wrapped only in a bath towel around his waist and swiped away the steam gathered on the mirror, he looked upon the face that was his and yet not his. His mind reeling as a snowball of doubt took hold, pushed by Not Luke's voice sounding far too logical in his already emotional state.. Why did Thor have to leave? Everything was going so well. Was he really going home or was he visiting Sif perhaps? Why did Nat have to leave as well? Was she only here to really deliver the folder? Was she just using him? Was Thor? Why did everyone always leave?

  He could feel the rage building but felt helpless to stop it. Pushed by his thoughts, he was so furious and wanted to yell out, he grabbed the edges of the sink so hard his knuckles paled as he looked upon his own reflection in such anger. Suddenly, the mirror shattered, causing Luke to jump back with a start. Staring at it in disbelief, his spiraling thoughts forgotten in an instant. Then Steve was suddenly barging in, Luke was looking at him in the same surprise.

  "I never touched it, I swear," he breathed desperately. "It just…broke."

  "All on it's own," Steve asked in slight disbelief, going over to hold Luke far too gently by the shoulders as he checked him over.

  "Yes, I swear it Steve, look," He said holding out his hands to show that there was no blood or scratches on the knuckles. Though he knew it wasn't true. He may not have physically touched the mirror, but he felt his powers flex at the same time it broke. Not that he'd ever tell his friend that.

  Steve looked around the bathroom curiously and sighed in relief when he looked up. "Look there, the air conditioning vent blows right on it. The heat from the shower must of warmed it up and when the AC kicked on, it cracked. " He supplied smiling as he looked back upon his friend. Relieved to find a plausible answer that didn't involve Luke flipping out and breaking mirrors again.

  "Go on, go get dressed, I'll clean this up," He said in his usual friendly manner.

  Luke couldn't believe it, how Steve could remain so…well Steve. He was truly a gift of a friend. Luke felt a little bad for not telling him the truth, but how could he? Doing so would only lead to more questions that he really didn't want to answer right now, or even began to know how to answer.

  When Steve emerged, the leaner man was now dressed and bent over the bar where he sat, coloring away with his new colored pencils.

  "You sure you're okay," he asked the leaner man in concern as he poured himself a cup of coffee. Luke just hummed and nodded in response, not looking up.

  "Not as good as Nat's I'm afraid," Luke commented dryly. " She's got a gift with coffee."

  "That she does," Steve replied and set about making omelets with the leftover steak from last night.

  "I don't think I'm ready to face food yet," Luke stated closing his journal gently. "I think I'll go out and get a bit of fresh air actually." he said, the apartment felt far too empty without Thor's hulking form to help warm it. He was missing his love fiercely today and needed to get out a bit. His skin was beginning to crawl, and he felt fidgety, and cooped up.

  "You want some company," Steve asked, pausing as he looked at Luke in concern. He wasn't sure how he felt about Luke wandering about on his own, especially after that morning's events, but reminded himself that the lean man was never on his own. SHIELD always had someone watching their 'asset'. Natasha had even helped him install the new tracker on his phone yesterday while at the museum. So he could watch wherever Luke went as well, thanks to Thor's little gift. The mineral in his ring was definitely nothing found here on Earth and made it easy to follow. Though he didn't really feel comfortable using it. It felt like an invasion on Luke's trust somehow.

  "No, I'll just be gone a bit," Luke replied getting to his feet and holding his journal and pencils tightly by his side. "It'll be fine, look, it's not even raining." he said gesturing towards the window and using the excuse that he still didn't believe in himself. Despite the many, many ironic times that it was raining when he was feeling down.

  Steve glanced at the could laden sky and frowned at his friend. "Well, just call me if you need some company." he said as he watched the other man slip out. He didn't really want to make him feel uncomfortable by trying to keep him here. Knowing he must just be missing Thor. But he had been sleeping, so hopefully this time around would be different and not have his friend spiraling into depression over his partner's absence.

  Luke just passed him a wave of his hand as he closed the door. Making his way along the gray streets, watching his own feet as he wandered aimlessly. Unsure what he was looking for, if anything. Just wanting to get out. He eventually came upon a small park and sat on a bench, once again digging out his journal to lose himself in sketching in its pages with scenes from his dreams. Now being able to add color to them as well.

  Luke was lost in his drawing and only looked up several hours later when the sharp stiffness developing in his back demanded it. He blinked and looked around, trying to judge the time, but the sun was still obscured by the blanket of clouds. Still, he figured it was later than he meant to be out. And his rumbling stomach was protesting it's current empty state quite loudly.

  He gathered his things and stopped by a sandwich shop, grabbing what appeared to be a sub and a bottle of water. Glancing up at the clock on the store's wall only reaffirmed his fear that it was later than he thought. After lunchtime in fact. Steve would likely be in a self induced tizzy worrying about him by now. He was honestly surprised the other man wasn't out searching the streets for him yet.

  He smiled as he thought about his friend. Dear sweet Steve, he adored him, despite his constant fussing over him. Though he did tend to relax when Thor was here, thank goodness. But Luke admitted, that he had brought alot of that worrying on himself over his own previous actions. So no fault there but his own. Still, he'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it just a little. To have someone who cared enough about him to worry. It was nice. He quickly added a pack of Walker's cookies that Steve had expressed liking and took his sandwich, scarfing it down quickly as he made his way back home.

  He was just crossing the street when a chunk of asphalt right beside him exploded, causing him to drop his food and jump back in surprise. Clutching his journal before his chest like a shield as he watched in shock as the gold and red robot looking man descended before him.

  "Not so fast reindeer games," Tony announced, his face shield flipped up to view the trim man before him. He was dressed in normal clothes and his hair was different, but that was definitely Loki.

  "I'm sorry," Luke stuttered, backing away in fear at this sudden attack. "I think you've mistaken me for someone else."

  "Nice try," Tony snapped holding out one hand and firing a blast at Luke's other foot, causing the lean man to pull it up quickly and try to shield himself further from the attack. "But I never forget a face and neither does Jarvis. Do ya Jarvis?"

  "99.9% Recognition match," Jarvis supplied smoothly.

  "See, 99.9%" Tony echoed and fired another blast, halting the man who had been trying inching away again. But something was off. Loki looked actually…. frightened. That was odd, perhaps it was a trick. "What, did you think you could hide forever? I've had Jarvis running facial searches since you supposedly left. See I knew you just wouldn't stay away. And oh look, I was right." He said firing another blast directly in front of him, causing the taller man to actually fall back this time.

  Luke gasped in fright, looking up to face this mad man in a suit who had obviously mistaken him for someone else. Oh why did things like this always happen to him? He suddenly desperately wished he had let Steve come along this day. But he hadn't and now he searched his mind frantically for anything that would help him out of this. His usual instincts unfortunately not helping him see any way out of this. Not without trying out his newly discovered powers and he absolutely wasn't going to do that. No matter what. That was a door that once opened, he'd never be able to shut again. He quickly scrambled back to his feet, searching for something, anything that he could use to help defend himself.

  "What? Not going to fight back today," Tony asked raising his hand to fire another blast. "Or maybe just throwing people out of windows is more your style."

  Luke had to make a break for it, he knew it was his only chance. But he also knew it was near hopeless even as he chose his escape path and set it into motion. Turning to run, his long legs taking giant strides as the pavement exploded all around his feet as blast after blast chased him down. Missing his heels by mere inches.

  Chips of broken concrete flew up with each impact, peppering him with debris and leaving trails of blood in their wake on is face and arms as he held his hands up to futilely try to shield himself . The whole world seeming to explode and disintegrate around him, his ears filled with the thunder of the blasts. Not even hearing his own yell that tore his throat through the lethal barrage.

  He heard the whistle over the din though, dismissing it at first for his own ears started low at first, but quickly gained in pitch and his mind finally clicked and latched on what it was, a missile. The robot man had fired a missile at him, but not a large one from the sound of it. Guess he didn't want to blow up the whole block, just Luke.

  Like a switch had been flipped, Luke let his instinct take over, turning smoothly to catch the small projectile and flipping it deftly in his hand. Much in the same way he'd wielded the throwing knives, before hurtling it back swiftly at the robot man. Smiling in satisfaction as his opponent put up his hands to shield himself from the blast.

  He couldn't linger in the satisfaction, however as he was jerked suddenly into an alley by a shorter stout man wielding a rather sophisticated looking bow and arrow.

  "Go on, run, "the shorter man barked firmly as he stepped out to confront the robot man. "I'll hold him off. Get back to Steve."

  That was all Luke needed to hear, Steve's name being voiced instantly breaking the paralysis he'd felt at being unexpectedly placed in this ordeal. He turned down the alley and quickly ran off. Legs and arms pumping as he pushed his own limits, his chest and throat screaming at him as he still held his journal clutched tightly in one hand.


	8. Chapter 8

***************************************   
  
**Chapter 8**   
  
*********************************************

 

  Steve was waiting in eager anticipation, holding the door open as the other man hurtled towards him. Catching him in his arms and slamming the door closed as he held his friend, sinking with him to the floor. Clint had alerted him the instant it all went down, but ordered Steve to wait there. Steve normally wouldn't have listened, but Clint insisted that Luke would need Rogers to help guard him in case Tony got past him. And a quick glance at his phone, showed Luke was already well on his way home. And heading home quickly. Despite originally not wanting to use it, Steve was now thankful for the device and had watched the tracker right up until he spotted his friend, now holding him in his arms as Luke gripped him fiercely, panting hoarsely, his energy exhausted and his heart still racing.

  "Luke, it's okay, I got you now, it's okay," Steve reassured him gently, listening to his friend's ragged breaths as he tried to calm him down, rubbing his back and embracing him firmly. Just letting him know he was here for him, that he was safe. Atleast Steve hoped, he should have known Tony would find out about Luke eventually.

  "There was….a robot…no it was a man…dressed as a robot…"Luke panted still trying to sort it all out in his head himself. "And….he…he kept shooting at me."

  "I know," Steve replied grimly cutting him off.

  "Wait… you know?!" Luke asked pulling away to stare at Steve incredulously.

  "Yes, that was Tony," Steve supplied grimly. "He works with SHIELD."

  "Then why was he attacking me," Luke asked his face a mask of disbelief.

  "He thought you were some one else," Steve explained, helping Luke carefully back to his feet and guiding him towards a chair.

  "I know. I kept trying to explain that I was not him. And then there was some guy named Jarvis saying I was. And suddenly this little guy pulling me into an alley. He knew you though. The smaller man I mean." Luke explained, as a glass of water was thrust into his hand.

  "That was Clint, he works with us as well. He contacted me the instant you were in the clear and filled me in," Steve explained patiently, hoping his calm voice would help calm his friend as well. Hoping Luke didn't think on Clint just happening to be there too hard. "Here, let me take a look at you." He said diverting the conversation as he seated himself on the arm of the chair with a damp cloth to try to clean his friend up, watching Luke closely. He himself didn't quite know what he would do if Tony showed up here. Hopefully SHIELD was able to talk him down. But fortunately most of these scratches seemed superficial. None terribly deep. For that he was thankful. There's no telling what Thor would do if Luke had been seriously injured. He himself couldn't hide his relief, smiling at his friend as he confirmed he hadn't been seriously injured. "There, that's a bit better. Nothing too deep, thank goodness" He announced giving Luke a light tossle to his hair, hoping it would bolster him like when Nat did it.

  Luke just hummed in acknowledgment, staring blankly ahead as he cradled his water to his chest, when suddenly there was a knock on the door. Luke was on his feet in an instant and moving to put the chair between himself and the door. Steve just held up a stalling hand and went to check. Opening it to allow Clint inside upon seeing who it was.

  "SHIELD stepped in," Clint informed, glancing over at Luke briefly. "Look, I need a word with you alone." he informed.

  Steve nodded and passed Luke a small reassuring smile as they stepped back out into the hallway, closing the door in their wake.

  "They're filling Tony in on everything now," Clint informed, a bit breathless still from the battle himself. Tony had not been easy to talk down. Only after Phil came on the intercom requesting to see Tony ASAP, did he finally relent.

  "They should of done that months ago," Steve retorted dryly.

  "I agree, but it's SHIELD, you know," Clint said as though that explained everything. And it sort of did.

  "Yeah, don't I know," Steve agreed. "You think he'll listen?"

  "I don't know, I doubt it. He's still got a grudge against our …friend, but look," Clint said desperately grabbing Steve's arm. "Without Thor around I'm not sure he's going to be safe here. Any idea how we can get a hold of him?"

  "None," Steve replied glumly. Thor would hopefully help solve things. Atleast Tony wouldn't be so brazen with the large and overprotective Asgardian around.

  "Well, don't let him out of your sight until we figure something out," Clint warned turning to head out.

  "Hey Clint," Steve called after him, causing the other man to pause momentarily. "Thanks. We really owe ya one."

  "Just doing my job Steve," Clint replied with a wave.

  Steve smiled, sure, just keep telling yourself that, he thought as he went back inside to see Luke still locked in place behind the chair.

  "It's fine," He informed his friend. "Phil is handling it."

  "Then somehow I doubt that it's truly fine," Luke supplied coming back around and collapsing back into the chair.

  Another knock at the door, this one more insistent, had him instantly on his feet again. Steve went to see who it was, meeting a now familiar face awaiting him on the other side. "Fandrel?"

  "Where's Luke," Fandrel asked urgently, looking around Steve Rogers and spotting him, he bypassed Steve and headed straight for him. "Oh thank Odin's beard, you're okay."

  "Fandrel," Luke asked, more than a little surprised to see one of Thor's friends back already. He instantly began fearing the worst. "What are you doing here? Has something happened to Thor?" He asked grabbing the other man's arm urgently.

  "Steady there, Thor is fine, so to speak," Fandrel supplied with a chuckle. "He sent me to fetch you actually, believing you may have a spot of trouble yourself."

  "Fetch Luke ?" Steve asked approaching the two men and spotting what was definitely a sword at the other man's side. "Why do you have a sword?"

  "In case of trouble, remember," Fandrel said smiling far too broadly.

  "And you decided to bring a sword," Luke asked as though it were the most preposterous thing ever imagined. He quickly shook his head, closing his eyes to refocus. "Wait, you said Thor's fine, so to speak? What's happened? Where is he?"

  "There now, relax," Fandrel said smiling a bit at Luke's blatant worry. This definitely was not the Loki they had remembered. "Just a bit of a tossle with the neighbors. It's all worked out now and Thor will recover in no time. "

  "Recover?!" Luke spat twice as upset. "You must take me to him!"

  "Funny you should ask," Fandrel said smiling as he smoothly took the glass of water out of Luke's hand. "That's precisely what Thor sent me to do. Now our…plane," he said remembering the correct name for the flying machine. "Doesn't leave for a bit, so why don't you go gather your things."

  Luke didn't argue or question, he just dashed off to pack some clothes. Fandrel meanwhile took a vial out of his pocket and emptied the clear liquid into the glass of water. Steve watched him skeptically, unsure if he should be trusting this man, but if Thor sent him, then he had to have had a plan. 

  "Well, we can't rightly have him remembering how we got there, can we," Fandrel supplied smoothly. "That would lead to all sorts of questions that I do not feel inclined to answer. Do you?"

  "Uh, no, not really," Steve said rubbing his neck nervously. "That won't hurt him will it?'

  "Nope, just knock him out for a bit," Fandrel explained, quickly clamming up and smiling as Luke returned far too quickly with his bag.

  The other man looked frazzled, more nervous and distracted than Steve had ever recalled seeing him. He truly hoped Thor was as okay as Fandrel was making out. As Luke dashed about, grabbing up a couple of odds and ends to take along, Fandrel smoothly handed him the glass of water back. Watching as Luke, without even thinking about it, gulped down the liquid and deposited the glass in the sink. Then suddenly hit the floor with a loud thud.

  Steve scowled at Fandrel and dashed into the kitchen to gingerly lift his head up, making certain he didn't crack his skull in the fall. "Good grief man, how much did you give him?"

  "I may have perhaps overestimated his strengths," Fandrel said looking a bit sheepishly. "His brother would take 3 times as much to even get groggy.

  "Yes, but Luke is human, not Asgardian," Steve scolded.

  "Hmmm,well, we can't all be perfect, can we," he asked hefting the man up and placing him easily over one shoulder.

  Steve retrieved his bag and handed it to Fandrel's other free hand. "Is he really going to be okay. I mean, I didn't think he could return to Asgard."

  "That's why I'm not taking him to the palace," Fandrel said with a grin and a wink. "Do not worry son of Rogers, I will guard him with my life. For Thor would have my life if anything were to happen to him."

  "Oh, that reminds me," Steve spoke up quickly. "Tell Thor, Tony knows Luke is here and…well…I don't think it would be a good idea for Luke to return without Thor."

  "Understood," Fandrel said stepping out the door. "Until we meet again, son of Rogers." He said bidding him goodbye.

  Steve sighed and closed the door. Shaking his head at how strangely everything had played out. Just how did Thor know his brother had been in trouble anyway? Would Luke really be safer back on Asgard? Well, he certainly wasn't safe here at the moment. He looked around the apartment and it suddenly felt overwhelmingly empty. He spotted Luke's journal now forgotten on the chair. Smiling he picked it up and carried it to the bar counter where it would be safer until Luke returned.

  Phil of course arrived shortly after. Worried as their new Luke Tracker had suddenly gone offline. Steve explained that Luke had returned to Asgard to be with Thor. Phil was of course not happy about that, reporting the same back to SHIELD and informing Steve that he was to alert him the instant they returned. Sure, he'd be certain to do that, he thought shaking his head as he cleaned up.

 

*****************************************************************


	9. Chapter 9

*****************************

**Chapter 9**

**********************************

  Luke awoke with a gasp as he sat straight up in the strange bed, finally released from the horrific nightmare he'd been trapped in. Swallowing hard against the bile that threatened to rise in his throat as he immediately squeezed his eyes shut, reciting the alphabet slowly backwards & trying to focus only on the letters to help chase away the images still in his mind. He wondered absently as he caught his breath where Steve was, his friend never left him alone at night. About the letter D he finally was settled enough to open his eyes and took in the room around him, his memory slowly started to come back. He wasn't home at all, he should be in Australia visiting Thor. But how long had he been here? He didn't even remember getting on the plane. He held his head with a groan, feeling as though he'd drank far too much rum. Though that he was certain he didn't do.

  "Ah, awake at last," A far too loud Fandrel announced entering the room with a tray of food. He set it beside Luke and threw the curtains back, bathing the small room in sunlight that was equally far too bright .

  "Ugh, must you," Luke protested, squinting against the glare and covering his eyes with one hand a bit.

  "If you want to see Thor today, yes," Fandrel supplied with a smile. He suddenly had all of Luke's attention.

  "Where is he, is he here?" Luke asked eagerly, ready to jump to his feet.

  "No, but he's not far," Fandral said placing a staying hand on the other man's shoulder. Still amazed at how different this man was from his former self. Loki would've never wanted to visit Thor in the healing rooms. Usually stating whatever pains Thor got, he brought about himself. Which wasn't untrue. "Eat first. It was a long flight, you slept the whole time and most of the cab ride here. Long night?"

  "Long day," Luke supplied, crinkling his nose up at the food. After the dream he'd just woken from, that was the last thing he wanted. Still, it didn't look as though Fandrel was going to budge until he ate something, so he grabbed a roll and dutifully stuffed it in his mouth. Figuring bland bread should atleast be safe to hit his stomach with at the moment.

  Fandral waited idly until Luke had finally finished the roll, then took a cloak he had draped over his arm and handed it to Luke. "Here, put this on."

  Luke looked at him curiously, but did as he was told.

  "Hood too," Fandral ordered.

  "I'm afraid I don't understand," Luke said as he pulled the hood up and got to his feet.

  "Long explanation or short explanation," Fandrel asked airily as he began to lead him through the small house.

  "What?..uh short explanation please," Luke said as he looked around the abode curiously. Thinking they certainly liked rustic furniture here.

  "You're not supposed to be here," Fandrel supplied. "And if anyone finds out that you are in fact here, it could mean big trouble for you and Thor. But mostly you."

  Luke was taken aback. Why wasn't he supposed to be here? "Maybe I should have asked for the long…" His words trailed off as he stepped outside and stopped dead.

  All around him he was surrounded by the most beautiful countryside he'd ever seen. Exotic gold wheat fields swaying idly in the breeze, gigantic green trees dotting the edges. All under the brightest blue sky he'd ever gazed upon. It was all so strange and yet he couldn't shake this odd feeling that he'd seen it all before.

  Fandrel had continued on, and Luke quickly jogged to catch back up as they walked through the small town. Dodging a few people as he went as it seemed they weren't about to change coarse themselves. In fact, no one even glanced at him. It was odd that they were even more preoccupied with their selves here than in London.

  "Fandrel, this place is amazing," Luke remarked keeping close by his side.

  "Ever been to Australia before," Fandral asked with a slight smile.

  "Never," Luke remarked in awe,still trying to take it all in. It looked as though they were approaching a giant building, that could almost be called a palace. No, it could definitely be called a palace. Tall gilded towers and bright marble like walls, definitely a palace.

  "Well, welcome," Fandral stated. "Sorry I can't give you the grand tour. Perhaps later. " he said leading the way into a side entrance.

  Soon Luke was too busy keeping up, trying to memorize each twist and turn they made down endless hallways and through far too many doors to pay attention to much else. Pages from a book were easily memorized, like photographs, but actions, not so much. They strode swiftly along a giant hall lined with mirrors and that caused Luke to suddenly pause. Though he could clearly see Fandrel reflected upon the wall, his reflection appeared to be missing. It had to be a trick mirror of some sort, or perhaps the angle was just off.

  Curious, he stepped closer and reached out to touch it. It seemed normal, but he still saw nothing but the hall reflected behind him. Determined to figure it out, he threw back his hood to get a closer look. And there, suddenly was his reflection. The reflection of his head anyway.

  Fandral's hand clamping suddenly over his mouth was the only thing that stifled the yelp that tried to push past his lips. "Cloak of invisibility my friend," he whispered as he quickly pulled the hood back up and slowly removed his hand. "You're not supposed to be here, remember?" He reminded him briskly before setting off again.

  "But…but…how," Luke asked his mind still reeling. Such a thing should not exist or even be possible. He glanced at the mirror one more time, just to be certain that his reflection definitely wasn't there, before scurrying off after Fandral again. "This is impossible. A cloak of…of.."

  "Invisibility," Fandral supplied patiently.

  "But how," Luke asked desperately as he tugged at the fabric on one over sized sleeve.

  "That is a question for another time," Fandral said pausing by a door, his hand waiting on the handle. "We're here." He said as he opened the door and stepped through.

  Luke hurriedly followed him through, looking upon the lavish room with the large bed set against one wall. The sight of the person laying upon that bed, stopped his breath.

  "Fandrel, did you find him," Thor asked desperately as he moved to sit up despite the white bandages clearly wrapped around his chest and arm. "Is he okay?"

  Luke stepped forward slowly and as Fandral closed the door, he pulled down his hood.  
"Oh Thor," he got out before throwing off the cloak and rushing to the bed, jumping half into it to embrace his love.

  Thor's face lit up at the sight of his love alive and well, and threw his good arm around him, holding him tight. "Oh Luke, I was so worried. I knew you were in trouble and I couldn't get to you," He said pulling back so he could look him over. His one good hand brushing over a scratch on his cheek.

  Luke leaned into the touch and smiled gently. Turning his head to kiss Thor's palm, before reaching his own hand out to his love's cheek. "I'm fine, now, but what about you? What has happened? Are you hurt bad?"

  Thor chuckled gently. "One question at a time, my love," He said and Luke smiled, collecting himself and giving his lover a slight nod. "You could say negotiations did not go as planned, but it's all resolved now. And do not fret my love, this is nothing. I'll be up and around in no time." He assured him gently. "But Luke, you must tell me what has happened to you, just look at your face." He remarked running his thumb gently back over a scratch running across one cheek.

  "The son of Rogers requested that I give you a message," Fandral supplied stepping forward smoothly and retrieving the cloak off the floor. Handing it to Luke as he approached the two."That..and I quote, Tony knows Luke is there and it would be best for him not to return without you."

  "I see," Thor said grimly.

  "Wait, you know this crazy, Tony, robot guy as well," Luke asked in astonishment.

  "I do, though he is no robot," Thor admitted lowly, his mood darkening as he looked upon his love's scratched face. "Simply a man wearing a robot suit. Did he do this to you?"

  "Yes, he kept insisting that he knew me," Luke spat getting upset again at the memory of the event, causing Thor to slip his arm about the trimmer man's waist and pull him tight against his side upon the bed to try to keep him still, as his arms gesticulated wildly in his agitation. "And shooting at me. Thor, he shot a missile at me.A missile!! Who does that?" Luke stated looking a bit stubborn as he continued. "I threw it back. I can't believe I did that. I actually caught it, and I threw it right back at him.Thank goodness it wasn't a big missile."

  "That's my love," Thor doted proudly kissing him on the temple, trying to temper his own mood. Getting angry right now would do no good for either of them. He would have a chat with Tony when he returned.

  "What? Wait, that's nothing to be proud of," Luke stammered chidingly. "I could've died."

  "I know, I did not mean it in that way," Thor replied with a soft smile that instantly melted any of Luke's vehemence. " It is good to know that you can handle yourself in a pinch."

  "I'd rather just avoid the pinches, if it's all the same to you," Luke said playing with the fabric of the cloak.

  "Uh Thor," Fandral called out, alerting him to someone approaching.

  "You must hide my love," Thor said urgently. "No one can find you here."

  Luke nodded and threw the cloak back on, sliding quietly off the bed. He Moved up against the wall to watch as the healer came in to check Thor's bandages and deliver his dinner. Setting the tray in the Prince's lap and passing Fandral a cursory scowl.

  "It would appear that visiting hours are over," Fandral announced as he held his hands up in surrender. "Call me if you need me my friend." He said bidding Thor goodbye as he slipped out.

***************************************************************


	10. Chapter 10

**********************************************   
**Chapter 10**

********************************************

 

  Luke stayed frozen to his spot until the healer had also left.

  "Luke, " Thor called out in a hopeful whisper, his eyes searching the room closely for any sign of movement..

  Luke instantly pulled off the cloak and locked the door, before he surged forward to catch his Love's lips in a much needed kiss. Though from the passion of it, it was hard to tell who needed it more.

  "I was afraid you'd left," Thor breathed as their lips parted and he held their foreheads together briefly.

  "I'll not leave you my love," Luke assured him. "Not ever."

  Thor looked sadly at his love, knowing his words were true and feeling guilty for not upholding his same end of that. It would have to be something far more serious than a realm dispute to get him to ever leave his love's side again.

  "Don't look at me like that," Luke chided gently as he stepped back a bit, rubbing his arms as he began walking around the room curiously.

  "Like what my love," Thor asked following the lean man with his eyes as he explored the room. Looking so out of place among these once familiar trappings.

  "Like I'm a precious thing made of glass," Luke replied with a slight smile as he paused. "You said you knew I was in trouble?" he asked smoothly guiding the conversation back where he wanted it.

  "Yes, I could feel your heart, it was beating so fast.." Thor began, the emotion of the memory welling up in his voice. Remembering how desperate and helpless he'd felt, until Luke held up a staying hand, cutting him off.

  "But how," Luke asked more specifically.

  "The rings," Thor said holding up his hand to show his. Luke looked down at his own, turning the metal thoughtfully on his finger. "They connect us. I can feel you through this."

  "Ah, I get it, it's got a pulse rate monitor," Luke exclaimed a bit excited to be figuring it out. "It sends the signal to it's partner and what, vibrates or something? That explains why I awoke thinking you were in trouble as well. Must have been during your little, how did Fandrel put it? Tossle? Very clever my love, I'm impressed." He said now grinning broadly. He paused by the cloak now draped across the bedside chair and ran his hand over the smooth fabric.

  "How does that cloak work " he asked eager to learn it's secret..

  "It's magic," Thor replied with a smile of his own as he began to eat. Curious how Luke would explain this one away with his science.

  "Fine, if you don't want to tell me," Luke grumbled, his brow furrowing as he looked upon it puzzled for awhile before dismissing it. "I'll figure it out eventually."

  "I did tell you, it's magic," Thor chuckled at his love's stubbornness.

  Luke sighed, knowing he was going to get nowhere and waved him off as he continued back around the room. Pausing by the open window to lean upon the sill and gaze out at the land stretched before him.

  "It's really lovely here, Thor," he said a bit wistfully as he breathed in the clean air. "But the sun is already setting. Why, I must of slept most of the day." He remarked a bit upset that he could have been here much sooner had he just woken up. "I'm sorry I kept you waiting." He said softly glancing back at his love.

  "You're here now," Thor replied simply, earning a small smile from his love in return.

  Luke looked back out the window at the colors of the setting sun. The town lights coming on a soft glows as the ringed planet rose on the horizon. Wait! The what?!! Luke straightened up stiffly as he took in the strange orb on the horizon.

  "Thor, is that a planet," Luke asked stepping back away from the window as astonishment and shocked realization bloomed on his face. His legs suddenly feeling like they might just give out at any minute.

  "Ah yes," Thor replied, setting the tray aside as he got ready to reach for his love. This was going to go badly, but there was no point trying to hide the obvious from him. Luke was far too clever for that. "That is Orilla, it's quite visible this time of year."

  "Thor, there is no planet Orilla," Luke said, his voice hollow as he made it back to the bed still wide eyed with disbelief.

  "Sure there is, you can see it right out there," Thor insisted calmly as he wrapped his arm about Luke's waist, helping to guide him down upon the edge of the bed and held onto him tightly.

  "But you can't see it from Earth," Luke responded twisting to look at Thor with his bright emerald eyes searching his questioningly. Hoping that this was all a jest, but knowing it was not. "We're not on Earth, are we?"

  "No, we are not." Thor replied gently, his thumb smoothing circles into his love's side, ready to tighten his grip should he attempt to flee. "This is Asgard."

  "Asgard," Luke questioned. "As in another planet named Asgard?"

  "Well, technically it's a realm."

  "I'm dating a space alien," Luke announced in full disbelief and it was a good thing he was sitting down, for his limbs felt suddenly far too far away to move or bear weight.

  "I think we've moved well beyond dating, my love," Thor corrected with a smile as he placed a tender kiss to his love's temple.

  Luke whirled on him, suddenly serious. "I'm not going to get pregnant am I? I mean, how does all that work with aliens. Oh I can't believe this! This is too much!" he lamented unexpectedly, putting a cool hand to his head.

  "It works mostly the same as it does on Midgard," Thor chuckled taking the hand down and holding it within his own. Kissing the back of it tenderly. "Earth." He filled in when Luke just frowned at him.

  "Mostly?" Luke questioned. "Is that a yes or a no?"

  "Luke, relax," Thor said pulling his love down next to him. "You'll not be getting pregnant." he said omitting that he atleast wouldn't in his current form, mainly because that would only lead to more questions. "Nothing has changed. I may not be from that world, but it does not make me love you any less."

  "You're not hiding any extra body parts under there, are you," Luke asked accusingly. "No horns or a tail?"

  "Why don't you check for yourself," Thor replied suggestively. A sly smirk painting his lips. If he'd learned anything from Luke, it was how to distract him.

  And Luke was actually eager for the distraction. He'd missed his love so much, his touches, the scent of his body. His alien body, his mind wanted to correct. He quickly pushed that away as he moved the covers back, revealing Thor's beautifully tanned skin, naked and waiting beneath the thin blanket . Sliding lithely across it to straddle him, wanting to feel more, wanting to think less. Needing his love to help him with both.

  "Are you certain you're well enough for this," Luke asked a bit in concern as he peeled off his own shirt.

  Thor ran his hand down the length of Luke's chest and stomach, tracing over every curve of muscle and dip of bone, pausing to pull the button free of his pants with one expert tug. "I've heard a good round of sex actually speeds up healing. Something about endorphins carrying more blood cells to where they're needed."

  "Gotta love those endorphins," Luke purred leaning forward to kiss down Thor's neck and shoulder.

  Thor hummed in agreement and ran his palm along the line of the zipper in Luke's pants, earning him a soft moan from the other man as his love canted his hip forward to meet it. He rubbed the gradually firming bulge, delighting at how his love reacted to his touches, pushing against his hand eagerly. Soon having his beloved panting wantonly where his head rested on on his shoulder, his breath hot against his skin as Thor worked him through the far too confining fabric.

  Luke couldn't take it much longer, taking it into his own hands, he unzipped his pants and peeled them off, kicking them onto the floor along with his shoes and carefully eased himself back into his former position and smiled longingly down at his love. Alien or not, he could not want him less. Thor was certainly aptly named after a god as his well chiseled form and sun kissed skin was more than enough to still make Luke's heart skip to gaze upon it.

  Thor smiled as he gently helped to guide his love back across him and saw the fruit of his handiwork standing at attention before him. Clear fluid already oozing eagerly from it's tip. Thor wasn't usually one to think overly on body parts, but if his love had anything, it was a far too perfect body. How he had never noticed before, he must have been blind, or foolish to not see to the prize that was right before him. His smooth form, with rubberband tight muscles, and fine porcelain skin made for such a perfect package. Even his cock was magnificently formed, divinely tall and lean, much like the rest of him. And in it's current state, standing like a monument between them, demanding to be worshiped.

  Thor obediently took his love's member into his hand and began stroking it gently. Drawing out the strokes slowly as he watched his love preparing himself. His eyes following each movement as though meaning to memorize each sound and expression. Just watching Luke was enough to excite his own need. His own cock, pressing urgently against the inside of his love's thigh. Pulsing with it's own insistence.

  Luke of course missed none of this. He knew his love enjoyed watching him and braced himself upon Thor's legs so that he could raise himself up and gently guide his lover inside of him. Throwing his head back and arching a bit as he sank fully upon him. Thor swallowed the emotion in his throat at watching such a display. It was at the same time lude and beautiful, the tight warmth engulfing his own member far too quickly for him to adequately temper his moan. Trying desperately to focus on keeping a steady hand, but Luke made it increasingly difficult as he pulled his feet up beside him and leaned further back as he raised himself up in a half squat and lowered himself again.

  Thor could not stifle the loud groan that escaped his lips this time at the sensation the move wrought upon him. It was mind numbing pleasure, lighting up his nerves in a way he had yet to have felt before. Luke stalled his moves and eyed him, delight and a slight wickedness dancing in his eyes.

  "Now, now my love, " he chuckled at him. "You'll need to keep it down or we'll be putting a pillow over your head. Wouldn't want to draw attention, now would we?' he added, his far too toothy wolfish grin that he sported whenever he was about to do something wicked, the only warning Thor got before Luke was once again repeating the action. His tight body, made even more so from this angle, pulling far too perfectly along his shaft as he raised himself back up nearly to the tip before dropping swiftly down again.

  As Luke lifted and descended over and over, he quickly reduced his love to a panting mess of a man. Thor was reduced to biting down on his pillow as he fought to stifle the groans and growls of pleasure. His work on his love, lost in his own waves of delight, as his one good hand soon dropped to the sheet, gripping it tightly as Luke sped up.Watching as Luke took it upon himself to stroke himself breathily as he moved. Only adding to the gorgeously erotic display before him, the sight making his stomach tighten and pull far too soon for his own liking.

  He held out as long as possible, before suddenly clamping his hand down on Luke's hip. Pushing him down upon him and trapping his movement as he simultaneously thrust deep inside, spilling his seed with a low growl. Lukecontinued pulling on his own cock rapidly until he joined him and the last ends of his climax. Thor's half lidded eyes watching his love as though he were the most singularly gorgeous creature he'd ever seen.

  Luke smiled and eased back forward, kissing his love deeply as he slid off of him. "Now, I think that was exactly what the doctor ordered," he purred with his own half lidded gaze.

  Taking Thor's napkin from dinner to clean them both up, he was soon slipping into his too tight jeans and donning his smart button down shirt. Closing it absently, until a hand reaching out to caress his stomach stalled his progress. He stepped forward, giving the hand the room it needed to slide around his back and pull him the rest of the way in. Leaning down and kissing his love tenderly.

  "Come, lay with me my love," Thor urged, smiling as Luke climbed in next to him obediently.

  Luke sighed contentedly and cuddled up to his love, holding him loosely about his stomach as Thor trailed his fingers gently up and down the length of his bicep. Thinking this all felt like some bizarre dream he'd yet to awaken from. He couldn't get the image of the other planet rising in the horizon out of his head. It's hulking form glowing in a strange blue light as it rose over the golden fields. Those far too familiar golden fields.  
  
 *********************************************************************************


	11. Chapter 11

********************************************   
  
**Chapter 11**   
  
**********************************************

  Steve stared far too alert at the bedroom ceiling, already missing the sounds of his friends presence. It had been awhile since he'd lived alone and he suddenly would take a weeks worth of uncomfortable sounds of grunts and groans coming through the bedroom wall over this. Every knock and creak of the far too empty place, now not having another being to blame it on, was cause to make him hyper alert.

  Finally, unable to take just laying there any further, he decided to get up. Heading to the kitchen to try to see if perhaps warm milk really would help you sleep like it did when he was younger. He took a sip, finding it wasn't that bad, and leaned against the counter to finish it. Catching sight of Luke's journal still sitting where he'd left it. He knew he shouldn't, but curiosity and yearning for his friend's presence got the best of him and he opened it. Sighing at his own irony, never before would anyone have convinced him that he would miss Loki. The former trouble making Asgardian that had wrought destruction upon the city. But no, he had to correct himself, this wasn't Loki at all. This was Luke and he missed him with an ache so deep it caused a painful tightening in his chest. Flipping idly past the pages of scribbled words, he smiled at a picture Luke had drawn of Steve and Thor sitting at the diner, laughing amiably over something now long since forgotten. The image warmed his heart and brought a smile to his face. Those certainly seemed like such simpler times, happier times almost.

  Bolstered by the sketch he continued on. Smiling at familiar images he came across, most were of Thor. He obviously really adored that man. Another sign this Luke was so different than Loki. Or perhaps Loki had never been given the chances afforded to Luke. He wondered often how the other man might have been, had so much been different in his life. He couldn't imagine that Luke and Loki were complete opposites, there had to of always been a bit of Luke in Loki as well.  Thor often mentioned his ways were much like they had been when they were children. Whenever the larger Asgardian said such things, he always noted such regret reflecting in his eyes. Perhaps he often wondered how things could have gone differently himself.  
  
  He found one of Natasha, though by the quirk of one side of her lips in the sketch, he'd no doubt that the fiery red head knew she was being sketched, despite the focus of her eyes being elsewhere in the drawing. He flipped a few more pages and started coming to the colored images, beautiful landscapes, colored in with meticulous care. Large green trees, great golden fields of wheat. He suddenly froze staring at the far too strange landscape closely. This wasn't anyplace here, of that he was certain. Luke often stated he was drawing what he saw in his dreams. Was it possible that Luke was drawing Asgard? And if he was, how much more of his previous self was he remembering?  
  
  Steve quickly shut the journal, his heart and mind racing in a million different directions. A deep sense of dread at what might become should Luke remember who he was, who he had been. It was no surprise when the sun rose again that he had found no sleep that night.  
  
 ****************************************************************

  Luke awoke from a terribly odd dream, he was running through the streets of Asgard, racing towards the palace. Thor was running before him, but was much younger. He still had the same bright smile though as he turned to him.

  "Hurry up brother," He'd called back to him, which made Luke pause. It had been quite sometime since Thor had called him brother. Long before he replaced it with the far more widely accepted term of endearment 'Love'. Thor saw him pause and turned back to grab his hand "Loki, we're going to be late." he had chided gently.

  Luke pulled away wide eyed, why did this feel so familiar. "What….what did you just call me?"

  "Loki quit playing around," Thor chided again, taking his hand stubbornly. "Father will be angry if we're late again."

  As the thoughts and memories of the place surrounding him starting flooding in, he pulled back in panic. "No, " he protested weakly backing away. "I'm not Loki. That's not me. I'm Luke. I'M LUKE!" he yelled out in his dream, causing him to awaken with a start. Sitting up quickly, heart pounding.

  "My love, did you have a bad dream," The deep voice of his love next to him asked gently. But no, that wasn't just his love, that was…it was…his brother.

  "Yes, I…I just need some water," Luke said, having trouble bringing voice to his now dry mouth as he slipped from the bed. His thoughts spiraling into near panic as he went to the water basin. What had he done? Sleeping with his brother? Oh, but what they had done was definitely more than just sleeping. The images of such acts causing his stomache to flip as he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to make sense of it all. Splashing his face with the cool water, he raised his gaze, catching his reflection in the mirror. He could see himself, see Luke, but knew the other now too. The Not Luke now had a name. Loki. And his thoughts and memories were here now too.

  "Luke, come back to bed," Thor called to him, causing Luke to swallow nervously. "Let us vanquish these dreams together."

  There was his love, but also his brother. he knew it now. It hadn't just been a slip of the tongue or a foreign term of familiarity. Despite being adopted, they were raised side by side as brothers. They played together as brother.  And now, he couldn't help but think back to what had just transpired the night before. What had transpired over many nights just like it. What was Thor's game? Why was he doing this? Why was he taking advantage of him like this? He surely knew who he was sleeping with. Thor had never shown Loki such...such what?? Tenderness? Passion? Love?  
  
  He wanted to scream, and yell at Thor. Demand for him to tell him why he would do such a wicked thing! But when he looked up into the mirror he caught site Thor's still half slumbering visage still on the bed behind him, his regally blond mane, now a disheveled mess after their actions in bed the night before, his heart ached terribly. He couldn't deny that even now he wanted to run back to the bed and cuddle up next to him, to be wrapped in those massive arms and breathe in his familiar scent. And the sex, oh gods the sex. It was the best Luke…well Loki, had ever had. Such a thorough, unselfish lover Thor was. He would have never guessed such from his arrogant brother.

  Still, would Thor really do all this just to take advantage of him? That seemed more his own game than his brother's. Thor had left Asgard of his own volition, lived on Midgard as nearly a human to be with him. And the sex, was that all but an act as well? This whole thing was beginning to feel like some piece in one of Midgard's many stage plays. Too surreal to be true. It had his mind reeling.   
  
  He had the sudden mental image of Thor's golden mane between his legs. His head bobbing up and down as Luke's own elegant fingers twisted in his hair, urging his perfectly hot mouth to take him in deeper. And oh how he had complied. His beautiful mouth swallowing him as his deep bass hummed and vibrated through those far too wonderful lips. He blinked away the memory and looked at Thor, still only half awake back on the bed. No, the golden prince of Asgard would not take another man into his mouth unless he meant it. Which only partially alleviated Luke's worries. If he did love him, truly loved him, would he still feel the same about Loki? He surely knew who he was, he hadn't lost his memory as well. Fandrels' words returning to him when he said Thor had been searching for him. But why? Did Thor really love him that much? And for how long?

  Well, only one way to find out, and that was to play this game to it's eventual end. Wherever that end would take him. Act 7 scene 5, Luke thought to himself in humorous reference to his life suddenly being some elaborate stage play. Though, whether it was a comedy or a tragedy, that was yet to be seen. He gathered himself, taking a deep breath and acerfully reeling in his emotions before hesitantly at first slipping back into bed. Thor's arm immediately snaking around him to pull him closer. "There you are my love. I missed you. Now, what was this dream of yours?" Thor's thundering voice purred low as he caressed his love's side.

  Luke held his breath for a moment, oh how his own emotions betrayed him. Luke's emotions. Part of him still wanted to deny it, but his heart ached for the touch and his body soon relaxed into it. He enjoyed every bit of this, the caresses, the endearment, the hundred little doting things Thor did. Now that he'd felt it, experienced it, there was no way to go without. It was as though he'd never known such pleasures existed, and now that he did, he felt he'd surely rather die than give them up. He suddenly didn't want to lose any of this and that was what would likely happen if Thor found out. "It was nothing," Luke said with a gentle smile. "Let's just go back to sleep."

  Thor hummed in lazy agreement and gave his love a gentle squeeze. Satisfied just to have him back by his side. Oblivious as he drifted back to sleep, that Luke lay awake thinking over his current life. His friends. Were they really his friends, or just there to make certain he didn't get into trouble on Midgard? As Loki he'd nearly destroyed all of them. Would they really grant him a second chance as Thor had seemingly done, let bygones be bygones? Or was it all an act, a ruse meant to keep him close under their thumb should he turn? Who was the villain in this play, him or them?

  But then there was the nights without Thor he remembered, the less than comfortable sleeping arrangements. Jokes and friendly banter over a shared meal. He couldn't quite convince himself that Steve and Natasha would do everything they'd done and not be his friend. The look on Steve's face when he'd thought Luke had died after jumping off that rooftop was still etched in his mind.  Perhaps they truly liked Luke. He had never had friends before, not true friends. He'd always ran around with Thor's friends and they mostly just tolerated him. What he had with Steve was more than just toleration, it had to be. He had no idea that this is how it could be. A sense of belonging, that somebody actually has your back for a change. That you're not alone.

  He let a tear roll unbidden down his cheek. No, not this time. He would fight to keep what he'd finally gained. If they liked Luke then he'd go on being Luke. Not just for them, but for himself. He sighed as he turned and gazed upon his brother's sleep softened face, searching his own heart. He couldn't deny the love he felt for him now. There was no way he could return to hating this man after what they'd shared.  
  
 *********************************************************************************  
  
  Okay, couldn't leave you guys hanging much longer. Loki has his memories back. Odin did warn that he could never return to Asgard. Seems they'd been slowly leaking in,but that was the final push.  Perhaps it isn't the big explosion you were wanting, but Loki has always been the planner while Thor tends to be the more wreckless one. Figure I'd play with that route a bit. Don't worry, there's still plenty more to come. 


	12. Chapter 12

***********************************************

  
**Chapter 12**

 

***********************************************

 

  The first hints of sunlight were just creeping across the horizon, when Luke heard footsteps approaching. He slid from the bed, quickly dressing and shrugged back into the cloak. Gently waking his love with a kiss. "Love, someone approaches." he whispered before donning the hood. The endearment feeling so at home now on his tongue that it just came out automatically.

  Thor opened his eyes to catch the last glimpse of his beloved's smile before it disappeared. He rolled up with a groan and carefully made his way to the door, unlocking it. Luke had to stifle a snort at Thor standing there boldly naked without a care in the world as the healer opened it, frowning at the Asgardian. Thor turned, passing a sly wink to the last place he saw Luke and returned to bed. Luke smiled, feeling his heart swell at the silly little gesture. Yes, he definitely loved his brother. Their father would be furious. That made his grin even wider.

  He watched quietly as the healer did his work, at the end, Thor still wasn't 100%, but atleast he was free of bandages and had a bit more movement to his arm. Food was brought and they were once again left alone. Luke stepped over, pulling back his hood as he snatched and apple. Eating it thoughtfully.

  
  "They do quick work," Luke remarked as he shared his love's breakfast. "Much more efficient than SHIELDS doctors were. I wonder how much quicker I would have been up and around with their help?" He knew this was Loki talking, but was unable to keep the words to himself.

  "Luke, I'm so sorry," Thor said bowing his head and the remorse dripping in his voice. "If only I could have.."

  "Thor, love," Luke said quickly, tipping the blonds head back up to meet his gaze and pushing any bad thoughts away. "I was just thinking out loud. I did not mean anything by it. I know that I am not supposed to be here. " he explained gently, but left out that he now knew exactly why he wasn't supposed to be here. Banished from this land for, what now exactly it was hard to recall. He had likely deserved it though. Looking back, he regretted so many things he could have done differently. Acting so brashly and out of anger. "Which brings me to my next question…when can we go home?"

  "Soon," Thor assured him with a grin. "Very soon. I don't want to risk anyone finding you."

  "Oooohh possessive," Luke teased with a sly wink.

  "Only with you my love," Thor replied, not denying it. Even that made his heart clench in emotion and he awarded his love another kiss for his words.

  Another knock at the door had Luke sighing as he pulled up his hood.

  "Enter," Thor called, refusing to get up this time.

  "Not even opening the door for me now," Frigga questioned in mock scorn as she entered, closing the door behind her.

  "Mother," Thor greeted happily, slipping from the bed to give her a hug.

  Frigga smiled and hugged him back. "It is good to see you feeling better, my son." she said gently, ignoring his nudity. " But it was not you I was talking to." She announced turning to look directly at the spot where Luke was standing.

  Luke looked at the woman wide eyed and carefully lowered his hood. Looking to Thor with a shrug. It still looked like the cloak should be working.

  "Hello Luke, it is so good to see you again," She said going over to kiss his cheek. Luke suddenly had a strong longing to hug her, to embrace this woman who had loved him even as Loki, despite all his wrong doings. He swallowed his emotion and offered her a small smile.

  "It is good to see you again as well Frigga," Luke replied softly.

  "Thor, do put some pants on," She chided over her shoulder. "I may have bathed that for years when you were an infant, but I have no desire to see it now."

  "Sorry mother," Thor said suddenly leaping into action and finding his trousers. Though he was having obvious difficulty pulling them up with his weak arm. Luke went to him and dutifully lent a helping hand. Frigga waiting as she looked absently around the room as her son was dressed. Luke helping him with his shirt as well and awarding him a gentle kiss when his head emerged through the fabric. Neither one catching the small smile that brought to her lips.

  "Much better," She said turning to face them again. "Now, I'm sorry my son, but he can not stay here another day. He must leave Asgard immediately."

  "That's fine mother. I'm well enough to travel again," Thor replied instantly.

  "Thor, I really wish you'd reconsider," She pleaded gently, cupping his face in her hands.

  "I'll not leave his side again, mother," Thor swore boldly, causing Luke's heart to swell with pride at such devotion from the other man.

  "You may be well enough to travel, but not to fight," She admonished, the worry in her eyes blatantly evident. "I fear trouble yet lies ahead for you on Midgard."

  "Then I shall face it as any Asgardian would, head on," Thor said firmly. Though he could not yet wield Mjolnir in his weakened state, he was still stronger than any human.

  "Just be careful my son," She said bringing his forehead down to kiss it gently. "And Luke, you be careful as well. Trust in your heart, my dear." She said, causing Luke to pause and look at her curiously. He suddenly had the strange sensation that she knew. She knew he remembered who he was, and yet didn't say anything.

  "I will," he said in reply quickly shaking the notion off as Thor motioned he was ready to leave, Luke hastily pulled the hood up and followed close behind. Thor walking with such purpose down the long halls.

  They met Fandral waiting for them at the gate to the bifrost. Luke was gazing around in wonder at it all. Loki may remember this, but his Luke side did not. So he acted as he should, wide eyed and amazed. Though taking it all in as though for the first time, it was not a difficult act.

  "Trade you," Fandral greeted him holding out Luke's bag of clothes.

  "Not really an even trade at all," Luke replied as he removed the cloak and reluctantly handed it over. It would have been quite handy to have back on Midgard…Earth, he quickly corrected.

  "Now, now," Fandral chided gently. "Our toys are not for that world."

  Luke just offered him a smile. He always liked Fandral, even before when he was Loki, he had been the one member of Thor's group of friends to atleast show him a modicum of niceness. Not that he hadn't earned the meanness from the others, especially Sif.

  No time to dwell on that now, Thor was already pulling him forward. "Come Luke, we must hurry! Fandrel and the others won't be able to hold Heimdall away for long."

  "Who's Heimdall," Luke asked, though Loki knew well of the giant man with all seeing blind eyes.

  "A story for another time," Thor said pulling Luke tight against his side. "Now hold on tight."

  Loki remembered traveling by bifrost before, but it had been damaged. Damage of his own doing no less. So he was unsure what they'd replaced it with. He gasped in honest surprise as the floor seemed to drop away and they were spiraling across space. He clutched tightly to Thor, taking strength in his muscular arms wrapped tight about him, ensuring that they'd certainly not be separated. His legs buckling as they landed back on solid ground, Thor's hold the only thing keeping him from falling.

  The sounds of the city rushing back to his ears told him they were home just as his nose confirmed it. He gradually lifted up his head from where he had buried it in Thor's chest and looked at the alleyway just down from their apartment. Thor was smiling down at him and Luke carefully released his grip on the other man.

  "It would be far too soon if we never traveled like that again," Luke said honestly.

  Thor just chuckled and took his hand, lacing their fingers together as he lead him home.

 

***************************


	13. Chapter 13

**************************

**Chapter 13**

***************************

  The chime from on his phone alerted Steve that they were back, just moments before Thor and Luke entered through the door.

  "Hey, there you two are," He said smiling as he was truly glad to have his friends back. "Everything go fine in Australia?"

  "You mean Asgard," Luke supplied with a far too broad smile, patting Steve on the arm as he went by to drop his bag off in his room.

  "It's okay Steve," Thor said with a similar smile as he headed straight to the fridge. "He knows I'm not from Australia."

  "What gave it away," Steve asked with a little half chuckle.

  "I believe it was the planet Orilla rising in the north that gave it away," Thor replied easily as he cracked open a beer.

  Steve, honestly didn't know how to respond to that. In fact it took him a moment to regather his thoughts. "Uh Thor, there's something I really need to show you." he said glancing back the hall to make sure Luke was still out of earshot. He hurriedly opened Luke's journal to the one page to show the Asgardian. "Does Orilla look like that?"

  "Oh, yes, that's a very good rendition," Thor said far too cheerily. He obviously wasn't grasping it. "I was not aware that you had been there."

  "This isn't my journal, Thor," He replied closing it and handing it over. "Thor, I think he knows."

  "Knows what," Luke asked, making Steve jump as he appeared silently beside Thor and kissed him on the cheek as he stole his beer. "For me, oh you shouldn't have." he said smoothly as he wrapped himself happily in Thor's arms. He knew exactly what they were talking about, but he wasn't going to lose everything he had over a journal. "Oh there's my journal, I was looking for this." He said taking it and giving Thor another kiss before going back to their room again.

  "There, you see my friend, you worry too much," Thor said smiling smugly as he fetched another beer. "Would my brother have done that? No. He said they were just dreams. Let him keep thinking such things."

  "But now he's seen it, won't he have questions," Steve hissed, still riled that Thor wasn't taking this more seriously.

  "He might," Thor replied, tipping back the ale to his lips and guzzling it down.

  "And.." Steve asked expectantly. "How are you going to answer them?"

  "I'm not," Thor replied with a smirk as he headed back towards the bedroom. "Luke is not the only one who can divert a conversation. I apologize in advance for the thin walls." He added, sporting a far too smug grin as he closed the bedroom door behind him.

  Luke was standing flipping idly through his journal as Thor approached. He felt his warm hands slide around his stomach and hummed at the warm lips pressing kisses on the back of his neck. As though scripted, he asked idly, because he knew it was expected. "Thor, I draw what I dream, so why is it I've been dreaming of your world ever since the fall?"

  "Because my love, we are connected," Thor purred turning him easily in his arms and plucking the journal from his hands and tossing it aside. "Perhaps in more ways than just physical. Shall we explore that a little further," he asked, pulling their hips close as he lavished his loves throat with kisses. Lapping his tongue across the pulse point he knew would give his love the most alluring case of goosebumps across his smooth skin.

  Luke let out a soft whine and pressed closer, tilting his head back to give his lover all the room he needed to continue. Thor's lips and blissfully agile tongue continued south, kissing it's heated trail down to his collarbone and before he knew it, his shirt was undone and joining his now forgotten journal on the floor. Luke's hands tangled in Thor's luxe mane, his soft gasps and moans urging him on.

  A far too hot mouth descended upon his nipple and Luke moaned far louder as Thor sucked firmly upon it. Thor smiled in satisfaction to the sounds he was drawing from his love. His tongue lapping over the now pert nub, causing his beloved to tremble and pant exquisitely. He took his time moving to the next one, marking his trail with toothy kisses and sharp nips, promising to leave light pink welts in their wake. His hand gliding south, it didn't bother with the button or zipper this time. Just dove low to palm his love firmly through his pants, the bulge that was already there, growing firmer under his touch. His hand moved in a lazy rhythm and his lover's lythe hips were soon rocking to meet him.

  Thor descended upon the other nipple softly at first, teasing it into attention with soft suckles and his smooth tongue. Then, when his love was keening openly, his front teeth closed upon it, causing Luke grit his teeth against the yell threatening to escape him. His fists tightening in Thor's hair a moment as he caught his breath. Thor grinned proudly, knowing his love enjoyed the rough play as much as he enjoyed the gentle love making they did. And Thor was feeling especially playful today, having just successfully snuck his brother not only back into Asgard, but right back out again unscathed.

  He wiggled his jaw back and forth a bit, rolling the firm nipple between his teeth and bringing the most exquisite hiss from his love, before finally releasing it and straightening up to catch those perfect lips in a heated kiss. There was still more playing to be done, but he would need to move Luke for that. He looped his good arm under his love and lifted him up, Luke's nimble legs curling around his waist automatically.

  "I think perhaps you gained a bit of weight while I was away," Thor remarked, earning him a sharp slap to the shoulder by his love. He chuckled and laid him down gently upon the bed, remaining between is legs as he did so.

  "I think it's more likely that you're still weak from recovering and don't want to admit it," Luke retorted with a frown.

  Thor chuckled and refocused on his goal, distracting his love. He undid his pants and pulled them down with a devilish yank. Luke yelping in surprise as he was partially yanked down with them. He scooted back up and quickly helped Thor remove the rest of his jeans and undershorts.

  Thor smiled up at him as he kissed his way back up his leg, nipping Luke's inner thigh and causing him to spread his legs a bit more to evade the teeth. But Luke already knew what was coming, and the excitement of it had him already panting heavily. His fingers twisting the sheets in eager anticipation. Then, Thor's delectable tongue was gliding slowly up the underside of his shaft and had him gasping and arching his back, seeking more contact. Thor watched him as he circled the tip with that same agile tongue, not wanting to miss a moment of his love's pleasure.

  Finally, he enveloped his love's cock with his lips and took him all the way in, sucking down and feeling the pleasant weight and taste of him on his tongue. Luke groaned and his hips rose off the bed, causing Thor to patiently place his hands on his hips, driving him back down as he set to work. Hollowing his cheeks out as he moved up and down upon his love, his tongue wrapping expertly around the firm member on each up stroke. Luke's moans and gasps soon becoming little keening pants as he writhed under his love's ministrations.

  Thor tried to focus on his task, but his love looked so beautiful being taken apart under his work. His green eyes meeting his as he felt the cock swell in his mouth and he knew he was close. They'd long since moved on from any pulling out, Thor enjoyed tasting his love. Seeing it as a sign of utmost to devotion to swallow him down. So it was, when Luke finally came, teeth clenched so tight it made the little muscles in his jaw flex and pop out so alluringly, his hands clamping down on Thor's head as he held him deep into his throat, that he swallowed every drop of the seed he spilled. Continuing to suck gently until Luke became over sensitive and pushed him off with a breathy chuckle.

  Luke looked perfectly disheveled, laying bare before him, his trim chest still heaving to catch his breath. Thor hummed in satisfaction at his handy work and climbed up over him, before laying beside him and peppering his jaw with tender kisses. He enjoyed it when his love was like this and even more, knowing it was him and only him who could bring this about. "Mmmm, I still love taking you apart," he rumbled between kisses.

  Luke just smiled and turned his head towards his love, his eyes glazed with the pleasure from the orgasm still washing over him as he kissed him gently. "And I love letting you do it." he replied, and gods be damned, felt it was true. He loved Thor with every fiber of his being. There was no way this was an act on either of their part. The sudden recollection of how furious Odin must be to know his golden son had fallen for a Jotun runt brought an insurmountable amount of joy, breaking a smile across his lips.

  Thor caught it and smiled himself as he propped his head up on one elbow, his fingers tracing circled in his love's fine hairless chest. "What are you thinking about?" he asked curiously wanting to know what thought could of brought about such a huge smile.

  Luke grinned up at him, holding his gaze. "That you traveled across all these worlds and planets to end up here, next to me. I sometimes wish I'd met you sooner." He said raising a hand to caress his love's cheek. And he wasn't lying, his own words surprising him as the realization hit him. If only they'd figured this out ages ago. How much could have been different?

  He quickly closed the gap, to catch Thor's lips before his thoughts could spiral any further, their kiss slow and gentle at first. Gradually becoming more heated as their tongues slid together. Thor's arms cradling him gently as he rolled him under his massive form and, oh how Luke loved it here. Being nearly obscured by the larger man, letting him overpower him willingly and yet feeling so protected at the same time.

  He gave himself fully and willingly to his lover. Both Luke and Loki reveling in the pleasure that rewarded their actions under Thor's careful hand. Thor always taking his time, never rushing as he deliberately brought his love back into arousal and only pressing on when he was certain he was ready. He'd never have dreamed it could be like this as Thor filled him so perfectly, angling just right so as to graze some magic bundle of nerves deep inside him that lit his spine on fire, and caused fireworks behind his eyes at each thrust. When they came this time, it was nearly magical, reaching the pinnacle and crossing it together. Deep groans and gasps escaping their lips as they rode their mutual climaxes to their gradual end.

  Luke looked at Thor as though he were the most perfectly amazing creature he'd ever had the pleasure of meeting and was happy to see the same reflected in his love's eyes. Their lips met passionately, feeling as though they'd somehow accomplished something fantastic and life changing in the perfectly timed orgasms. Something that only brought them closer together and bonded them more than words or rings ever could.

  As they lay together afterwards, bodies still tangled together and just silently enjoying each others presence, Luke reflected that he actually felt complete. Wholly, completely complete. There wasn't anything he could want more in all the nine realms then what he had right now. And he was oddly certain , that if he could read Thor's thoughts, that he would be feeling something very similar. They were just too perfect together to try to deny it.

**********************


	14. Chapter 14

**Alright everyone, here we go. As they say in Jurassic park "Hold onto your butts."**  
  
**********************************  
  
Chapter 14  
  
**********************************  


  "It's really good to have you guys back," Steve remarked as they sat at the little outdoor cafe, enjoying their lunch. "The place is just too quiet without you."

  "Steve, that's just creepy," Luke admonished with a sly smile. "If you want to watch sometime, just ask."

  Steve choked on the drink he was taking, and blushed fiercely. Luke didn't often catch him of fguard with his sly comments, but that one definitely hit him out of left field. "No…that's …that's not what I meant." He croaked

  Thor chuckled and patted his friend much too roughly on the back. "It is alright Steve, we missed you as well. This is home and it is good to be back."

  "Does that mean we're moving here permanently," Luke asked a bit hopefully. He did enjoy London, despite the food differences that didn't always work out in his favor.

  "Perhaps," Thor admitted with a thoughtful head tilt.

  "I wouldn't go putting down roots just yet," Steve warned, knowing first hand how temporary their homes always were with SHIELD. "They could move us at any time, you know?"

  "Maybe we should go to Australia," Luke remarked offhandedly, then quickly added. "The REAL Australia."

  "That might be an option in the future," Steve said shrugging. Truth was he never knew.

  The sound of a woman screaming and yelling suddenly drew their attention. Apparently somebody had just stolen her purse and took off running.

  "Well boys, you're up," Luke said, a bit sad to have their perfect afternoon interrupted. "Thor, do be careful. You are still healing."

  Thor and Steve were already looking at each other, both knowing what came automatically. Steve took off first after the perp and Thor gave Luke a chaste kiss before following behind. Luke just smiled and shook his head. Such was the life of a superhero.

  "They are nothing if not predictable, aren't they," A far too familiar voice announced it's presence, just before Tony sat down in the now vacant seat across from Luke.

  Luke was instantly on his feet, ready to retreat. He knew from their last meeting that this man certainly didn't care for him.Tony, now dressed in a more casual business suit, rather than a robotic one, just held up a staying hand. "Stay, please, let's have a chat."

  Luke hesitated, looking around as if hoping Thor would show back up, as he lowered himself back into the seat. "You weren't much for chatting last time."

  "Yeah well, I thought I'd try a different approach," Tony responded easily. "I've since been filled in on the particulars of your….situation. I don't believe it, of course, but I've been filled in."

  "What do I care, what you believe or not," Luke bit back sharply. He certainly didn't like this man, he was smug and self centered and basically everything Loki was.

  "See, there's the Loki I know," Tony remarked with a far too knowing smile.

  "I'm not this Loki," Luke argued vehemently.

  "Oh no," Tony asked in mock surprise. "Funny, because it seems you've put on a bit of weight since our last visit. Body temp seems a little cooler as well. And don't think I'm the only one who's noticed."

  Luke narrowed his eyes at the man, wanting nothing more than to pick him up and throw him across the patio. It would be just his luck to have everything finally going right for him, only to have it ruined by this puny little man.

  "Nice tracking device you got there, by the way," Tony continued motioning to the ring and now he did Throw Luke off guard. He looked at his finger in dismay and reactively covered it with his other hand. "Oh don't be upset, I'm sure Thor has no idea we can track you using the Asgard metals you wear. It's sweet really. What you two are doing. I have to ask, what must it be like fucking your own brother?"

  That was all Luke could take, all Loki could take. He stood up flipping the table out of the way as he approached Tony. Hate and anger clearly written all over his face. He was over this man and his words. All he wanted was a second chance, and this man was threatening to take all that away from him.

  Tony seemed to note the change in the situation and was instantly on his feet backing away from the taller man. People around them quickly scurrying out of the way as well. "Oh wait, now I remember," Tony was continuing on, egging the man into showing his true self, just so he could smugly pronounce I told you so. "You're adopted. Nice loophole."

  Suddenly a great explosion shook the ground, and Luke and Tony both looked in the direction it'd come from. It was the same direction Thor and Steve had just run.Luke turned accusingly to Tony, even as he was jumping over the small railing to the restaurant.

  "Don't look at me," Tony said holding up his hands and following suit. "I've nothing to do with that."

  He was then talking into his earpiece , but Luke didn't hang around to listen. Already rushing off in the direction as another explosion rocked the ground. Whatever was up, it was big, and Thor was in no condition yet to be fighting anything big or little at this point. As Luke rounded the corner, he had to grab the corner of the building to stall his momentum. His eyes wide and mouth held open in aghast at what he saw. There was his brother trapped in a large glass looking cage. One that looked painfully familiar, especially to Loki.

  "Thor," Luke gasped running to him heedless of his own safety.

  "Luke, don't," Thor warned holding out his hands to try to stop him. "It's a trap!"

  He just managed to get the words out, when the ground in front of Luke exploded, causing him to jump back. Luke looked up to see the giant robot, he then noticed Steve laying off to one side, wrapped up in a giant steel cable. What was this? Who was doing this?

  He was on his feet again and running and dodging as he made his way to the cage. The robot firing a nearly constant barrage at his feet. He didn't care, he needed to get to Thor. A quick jump and roll and he'd finally made it, just barely.Upon arriving though, he realized he couldn't open it any more than Thor could. There didn't appear to be any sort of door and it was far too thick to just break.

  "Thor, Thor are you okay," he asked looking the glass cell over desperately. "I'll figure out how to get you out." he assured him, still searching desperately for the opening. It had to be here somewhere.

  "No Luke," Thor pleaded desperately from inside, pressing his hands against the glass wall. Luke suddenly wanted nothing more than to touch those hands, feel those fingers twined tightly with his own . "You have to go, run. He's not after us."

  "He?" Luke suddenly paused looking up at Thor. Just then a the arm of the robot descended beside him, bashing through the pavement just to his right, causing Luke to cringe,flattening himself up against the smooth glass wall to avoid being crushed.  He was literally trapped between the robot and the cage.

  "Hello again,Luke," A voice emitted from the robot. One that sent a chill running straight down his spine. No, it couldn't be. The man from the rooftop.  
  
 ****************************************************************************************************************


	15. Chapter 15

**************************************************  
  
Chapter 15  
  
***********************************************

  Luke looked up, taking in the sight of the two story high robot. It looked similar to one of Tony's suits only wider, more like a football player with four noodle like arms, and a squat dome shaped head.

  "Or shall I say Loki? You know, I knew you looked familiar. "The man continued, the robot's speakers amplifying his voice.

  He made another swipe at the man in question, but this time Luke was ready, diving out of the way to avoid being pummeled. He rolled up with a growl, facing the giant robot. "What do you want?" he demanded, no point arguing names and pretenses now. Thor was in no condition to battle this thing and Steve was currently under wraps.

  "You," the robot said in a dark voice. It said swiping at the lean Asgardian again, Luke ducked and rolled neatly under the swiping fist, emerging on his feet on the other side.

  "You'll have to be faster than that I'm afraid," Luke said stalling as he spotted another familiar robot on the horizon.

  Ironman blasted the robot from behind, getting it's attention. "Fan of yours, reindeer games?" Tony asked smugly.

  "Just help, Steve," Luke spat at the man as he zoomed past overhead.

  The robot seemed to be taking far too careful aim and shot a missile at Tony. He dodged quickly to the right, but the missile opened right next to him and ejected an electrified net. Catching him and shorting his flying systems. Tony plowed into the asphalt hard enough to tear a small trench in his wake.

  He watched his descent and felt his heart sank with it. Was there no one who could help them? He then spotted the shorter man, the one he'd been told was named Clint over by Steve, trying to free him. Yes, that was a start! If he could get Steve free, then maybe. Just maybe they'd have a chance.

  Luke looked around desperately for something he could use as a weapon, anything. He spotted the booth behind Thor's cage. The one they'd visited on another more pleasant day with the throwing knives. And as he rushed over to retrieve them, he suddenly realized what he was about to do, would be undoing everything he had worked for. He paused looking at Thor's cage a bit sadly. If SHIELD didn't know he had his memories back before, they definitely would now. And so would his brother….his love. No one would be stepping in to help him now.

  Luke charged up the throwing knives, their blades glowing with a far too familiar green light as he flipped them easily in his hands. He could see Thor's eyes following it and the realization dawning on his face as he approached the cage.

  "Luke.." Thor almost begged, as though not wanting to believe it.

  "Shhhh, just listen to me, before I go I need to let you know." Loki said, the words hanging heavily on his tongue as he paused just outside the cage. He could see Thor desperately wanted to touch him, and Loki would've given anything for that touch. He felt his heart breaking as he knew it was all over, there would be no more laughs over dinner, no more lazy morning laying curled up in Thor's arms, no more kisses and sweet admissions of love.

  He was their only hope now, and it would also be his undoing. The world he'd created for himself was ending and his only solace was seeing that same world shattering reflected on his love's face. To know that perhaps someone else cared.

  "I've been hiding it for awhile now, afraid to tell you, Afraid that if you knew, that you wouldn't…." he had to pause to swallow a lump that threatened to choke his voice. Slowly placing one palm against the smooth wall of the cell, right over Thor's, and raised his gaze meeting his love's one last time. "I love you Thor. Yggsdrasil be damned I do. I didn't want to lose that love. Call me selfish." he said with a sad chuckle belying the smile on his face.

  "Loki," Thor whispered, the words choking in his throat. He felt paralyzed, unable to reach the one he most desperately needed to. To stop him from doing this. He banged his fist against the glass, making no more than a dull thud for his efforts. "Loki no, please. Don't go. You Promised!!"

  Loki cringed as the ground exploded to his right. The robot torn between trying to attack Clint to stop him from freeing Steve, and attacking the one it had come for. Luke couldn't let his friends get hurt for him, and neither could Loki. Though he knew, once Steve was free that they wouldn't be rushing in to save him. No, there would be no cavalry for SHIELDS most wanted. His sad eyes meeting Thor's one last time. "It's okay Thor. It was fun while it lasted. Tell Steve…..well, thank you. For giving me a chance."

  He ignored Thor's desperate cries as the large Asgardian rammed the cell with all his might, trying to reach for his brother. His love. Trying desperately to stop him. The thick walls not even budging for all his valiant effort. Thor's voice broke as he yelled desperately for him to stop, to just come back.

  Loki didn't look back, he couldn't. If he did, he'd likely cave under Thor's desperate please. He had thought briefly about using his powers to try to free his brother, his love. But sadly, it would not have helped them gain as much. Thor was in no real condition to stop that robot, and once freed, he'd likely only try to stop Loki from doing what needed to be done. No, he only had so much power in reserves himself, still closer to human than a God himself. He had to use his powers where they'd count the most, and right now, that meant using them on the bot.

  He strode forward boldly, paying no heed to the explosions all around him as the robot fired upon him. It swiped at him and he rolled again, coming up and throwing his magic charged knife. It lodged in the armor, but still wasn't quite enough to stop it. Just slow it down one arm a bit. It wouldn't be that easy and he knew it.

  The robot made to blast at Steve and Loki growled as he threw another blade, it hitting it's mark right in the shoulder joint, immobilizing the one arm completely. But the bot's move had been a feint, and it swung around quickly with the remaining arm on that side and caught him off guard. Hitting him and sending him flying into a wall. The bricks crumbling upon impact as Loki hit, and fell forward. Feeling the wind knocked out of him on impact. He may have his memories back, but his powers and form were still not 100% yet. That would take more time, time he did not have.

  Tony had gotten to his feet, but couldn't fly. He quickly set to work, aiding Clint in freeing Steve. Prying the heavy steel cables away one by one, until Rogers could wiggle his way  out. They glanced up in time to jump out of the way of a blast, but saw the robot had the former Asgardian in its sights, Steve was immediately on his feet, moving to rush to his friend's aid. But Tony grabbed his arm. "Not this time Cap. This isn't our fight."

  "What do you mean not our fight," Steve growled, tearing his arm free from Tony's grasp. "That's my friend out there. I'm not going to stand by and let him get killed."

  "That's not Luke," Tony argued, frowning at Clint as if the shorter man would help stop him. "It hasn't been Luke for awhile now."

  "I know," Steve replied looking around for some way to help. It didn't look like Loki could take many more blows. He was getting up slower and slower each time. "But Luke's still in there. He's not fighting for himself. He's fighting for us you idiot. If you won't help him then atleast go help Thor." he barked as he charged in again.

  Tony sighed and dramatically rolled his eyes. "I still get to say I told you so," he called after Steve as he raised his repulsor beam, taking careful aim at the cell. He worked as swiftly as possible, Focusing all the damaged suit's energy to slowly carve a hole into the thick wall.  
  
 ***********************************************************************


	16. Chapter 16

**************************************************

**Chapter 16**

  
******************************************************

  Loki held his ribs, where the solid metal arm had collided, and stumbled back to his feet yet again. He definitely couldn't take many more hits, and each time he was slower to get back up. He'd tucked the blades into his waistband to keep from losing them, and quickly retrieved one. Charging a blade,  and throwing it just as he was hit by a blast from the mechanical monster, knocking him to the ground. Only this time one of the bot's metal hands closed around him, squeezing dangerously tight as it pinned his arms to the side, and lifted him up. Loki struggling in it's metal grasp.

  Loki was brought up right in front of the dome head, and he could see the man inside, sitting smugly and looking at him far too closely for his liking. Leering was more the proper term. The robot raised another hand, and ran one steel digit along Loki's jaw, almost delicately.

  "Do you realize, that you have the most beautiful face," The man said, his voice metalicized by the robot's speakers.

  Loki sneered, and pulled his head away, still struggling. He had one blade still in his waist band, if he could just get to it. "Is that what all this is about? You've been trying to kill me because you what? You want to fuck me?"

  "No," the man said narrowing his gaze at his prize. "I did once, I saw the way you rushed in to save your little friend Steve Rogers from the bomb I'd created. You disarmed it so fast, all my hard work, gone in an instant. But I wasn't mad, no. I was excited. Finally, I thought, there's someone with a brilliant mind, just like me. I just knew we'd be great together. I even like the scar, makes you look a bit roguish. I thought, If I could just meet you, you'd see. But you wouldn't even give me the time of day."

  "Don't' feel special, I don't give alot of people the time of day," Loki retorted, trying to keep the man talking so he wouldn't notice his other hand wriggling under his grasp. He could almost reach across and get the knife, but he needed just a little more room and his other arm was currently clamped tight against his side, blocking him. He suddenly recalled something he'd read once about previously dislocated joints, but would it really work? Was he still human enough to make it work?

  "No, but you never looked at me!" the man spat now becoming more emotional. "I came to every concert, I saw every show. You never even looked at me! But then, oh ho, I noticed your little friends following you about. Catching the cross signals they sent in communication was easy. Hacking SHIELD, well, that took a bit more doing. How do you think I was able to stay off their sensors for so long? And, as you can see, it paid off in other ways. "

  Loki narrowed his gaze as he recognized the schematics he'd help SHIELD plan in their little black notebooks. How fittingly ironic that the creature he helped create, should now be his downfall.

  "Still, your little act on the rooftop that night was a bit underwhelming," the man stated, almost sounding disappointed. "I'd have expected you to figure that one out much quicker. Someone with your exemplary mind, and I dare say, otherworldly capabilities."

  "Sorry to let you down." Loki said flippantly as he narrowed his gaze, watching the man closely as he continued to work. "It's a bit difficult to think when you're losing blood."

  "Then I noticed something a little funny, they weren't calling you by your name," The man continued undaunted as he inched his prey closer to the dome, as though meaning to press him against it's glass like top. But Loki knew that wasn't glass, it was much stronger than that, helped design it. Much like the glass that now encased his brother. "I thought it was code at first, so I did a little digging there. Seems you've got quite a past my lovely. A past that SHIELD was none too fond of. Even now your little so called friends have been ordered to not interfere. Just disable the threat, and keep casualties to a minimum. It would appear that you've been listed as an acceptable casualty."

  Loki was close enough for this to work. It just had to work. Though he couldn't say why he was bothering. To give his former friends a chance once he was gone perhaps. He jerked in the robots arm, and couldn't choke back the sob that escaped his lips as his shoulder popped and pain ripped through him like lightening. Tendons slipping painfully past bone to release the joint. Fortunately the deranged man took it as emotion wrought from his words, and smiled wickedly as he continued. Lightly caressing Loki's cheek with the steel finger of his bot, as though such a thing could be seen as compassion.

  "Awww don't cry my lovely. Your friends were never really friends. They were all guarding you, waiting for a moment like this perhaps, where you finally show your true colors. Show them who you really are." he continued looking at Loki almost in pity. " A life built on the gossamer threads of lies. So fleetingly fragile, Such a pity. Such a beautiful, beautiful face."

  "For one claiming to be so brilliant, you're terribly dense," Loki laughed weakly, his hand now grasping the blade hilt firmly as he mustered what was left of his remaining power. "They weren't lies." He growled, surging what remained of his powers to force the robot's fingers open, just enough for him to free his arm, and swing the blade up, charging it with everything he had as he brought it down on the dome. The blade piercing it's shell, and causing a crack to spread across it.

  The man yelled in rage and the robot threw Loki straight into the ground with bone crushing force, hard enough to leave an indent where his body landed. Slowly he opened his eyes, desperate for each breath he drew, and knew they'd be his last. He felt oddly calm as he looked up at the clouds of smoke and dust rolling above him, obscuring his view of what was once a beautifully clear day. He was out of knives, and had just managed to slow the robot down, not stop it. But he'd done enough damage to give his friends a chance. No, he corrected himself. They weren't his friends. No matter, if it really was only after him, then it would soon have it's wish. He panted heavily, trying to draw breath from his battered insides. Coughing wracked his pain ridden body as he braced himself for another blow he was sure was coming anytime now. No longer possessing the energy to try to doge it.

  When it didn't come, he decided to risk trying to see what the delay in his demise was. It was a struggle just to raise his head, but what he saw made his heart stop. There, between himself and the robot was Steve , Tony and Clint. Simultaneously firing upon the robot, and shielding Loki from the attack. Steve using what appeared to be a car door as a shield.

  Now free, Thor wasted no time charging into the fray, all his rage and emotion at having to watch Loki take hit after hit, without any way to reach him or come to his aid, finally coming out. He proudly saw his brother rushing forward with…was that a lamp post? Yes, that was Thor's style. He had to smile at that. Funny what a little rage could do for your weakened powers. He brought it down upon the robot with a furious yell. Shattering the already damaged dome and bringing the robot down with it. He'd never have expected his former friends to come to his aid, his brother, well, Thor was always loyal to a fault. But Steve and Clint, what were they thinking? They should hate him, hate Loki anyway. And Tony, he knew he hated him. Still, he'd done what he'd set out to do. He'd given them all a chance. Atleast he was good for something in his last moments.

  He let out a pained breath and let his head fall back again. If only he'd been a little less human. Looking up at the blue sky as he felt his reserves wane. As he closed his eyes, a tear rolled unbidden down his face as he felt a far too familiar set of large hands picking him up. His limbs hanging limply seemed too far away and too heavy to move.  
  
 *****************************************************************************************************


	17. Chapter 17

**Apologies to everyone. I had posted the final two chapters, then decided I didn't like them. Took them down to rewrite and edit a bit. Here's the first bit. The second should be up in the next few days.Hope you enjoy.**

******************************

**Chapter 17**

******************************

  Thor sat close to the bed, his head in his hands as he listened to the slow breathing of his love. He didn't even look up when their father entered, but reckognized his heavy footfalls immediately.

  Odin looked solemnly upon the sleeping figure and sighed heavily. "Walk with me my son."

  Thor looked up, his eyes red from crying as he met his father's gaze defiantly. "No, I won't leave him."

  "Calm yourself,Thor," Odin urged raising a placating hand. "He is in the best hands possible here. I promise he will be well taken care of. Now, come."

  Thor swallowed hard as he rose to his feet, looking back at the still figure. Loki looked as though he were just sleeping peacefully, though Thor knew he would not be able to awaken him from that sleep. The healers had already been in working what magic they had, now it was in Loki's hands to come back from the darkness if unconsciousness. Finally and with much deliberation, he turned to follow his father.

  "You two have gotten quite close during your time on Midgard," Odin remarked as he lead Thor leisurely down the hall. The same hall where he'd snuck Loki out not too long ago.

  "I love him," Thor stated firmly, ready to defend his feelings for Loki to his father immediately.

  Odin just smiled and held up another stilling hand. "I know you do. Do you know why I rescued Loki as a baby?"

  "It was to marry me, and join our realms in peace," Thor replied, wondering where this conversation was going, and wanting it to hurry up and be over, so he could return to his love's side. He just had to be there when Loki awakened. Not if... When.

  Odin chuckled and shook his head. "I can assure you, that was not my original plan. Though I did hope he would help bring peace between us, I would never pre arrange your marriage. You should be free to choose whomever in all the realms that you'd wish to marry."

  "I choose Loki, father," Thor replied immediately and without hesitation.

  "I know you do, " Odin said as they stepped out onto a large terrace and looked over the fields and town below them. "But do you think Loki will still feel the same way?"

  "Yes, of course," Thor responded wondering how his father could doubt it. "He's told me so himself."

  "Yes, but that was with the combined memory of Luke," Odin explained patiently. "See, I've been watching this entire time. Yes, I keep a close eye on both my sons. I saw that Loki was doing well on Midgard, selflessly helping others at risk to his own mortal life, and yes, even building his relations with you. I watched it all and I began to start allowing his memories to return. Gradually mind you, just enough to see if his heart truly had changed. I watched his inner turmoil, and love for you win out. However, this was all due to the new memories and experiences you helped him build. Should those memories and experiences be removed, would he still feel the same?"

  "Yes," Thor stated, though in his heart he suddenly felt doubt. If Loki was left with nothing but the twisted memories from before, could he truly feel the same? "And if not, I will remind him every day until he does." he added firmly, vowing in his heart to do just that. "You have to believe me father, Loki is capable of so much good. Perhaps if you'd leave both memories intact and just give him a chance. Surely if the humans on Midgard are willing to, then we should be as well."

  "Perhaps," Odin replied thoughtfully, placing a gentle hand on his son's shoulder. "However, it is no longer in my hands. I have meddled too much in Loki's life as it is. Now he will have to make the choice for himself."

  "Father please," Thor begged not liking this 'either-or' choice his love would have to make. "You have to help him."

  "No, Thor," Odin replied solemnly. "He will have to help himself now. Your mother is in with him now discussing his decision."

**************************

  Loki awoke in the far too familiar healing rooms of Asgard. Thinking at first that it had all been but a dream. That none of it had ever happened, him and Thor, living with Steve, the fight. All this pain and damage to his body was from another battle. One that had felt like it was a lifetime away, but now may have just been yesterday. All his memories on Midgard, his friends, his love, it was all but a fantasy made up by his slumbering mind. That was enough to have him sitting up quickly, ignoring his screaming ribs and shoulder, and choking back a sob as he covered his face to try to stifle it.

  But no, there it was. His hands tracing over the now familiar scar that ran down his cheek. Holding his trembling hand out before him to see the ring Thor had given him still in place on his finger. It had been real, all of it. He sighed in relief and clothed his hand to his chest, as he eased back upon the bed again. Of course Thor would've defied his father and brought him back here. The great foolish oaf. His heart warmed at the thought of that oaf though, and he desperately wanted to see him. Yearned to feel his arms once again around him, taste his firm yet gentle kisses. That he knew that was definitely fantasizing. They'd surely never again have what once was.

  The door opened and his face brightened, thinking the stars were smiling upon him, and surely his wish had been granted. But the one who entered wasn't his brother, though she was no less welcome.

  "Mother," He breathed reaching out a hand for her.

  "Oh, my dear Loki," She said going to his bedside and taking his hand in hers as her other brushed his wild curls from his forehead. Placing a gently kiss upon his pale skin. "We haven't much time to talk alone. Thor is meeting with your father. He refused to leave your side this whole time. It was only upon your father's stern insistence, did he leave."

  Loki felt his heart ache, perhaps his brother did still feel the same. He dropped his eyes a bit guilty, but smiled at the larger blonds unwavering loyalty. "I do not deserve such devotion"

  "He seems to think you do," Frigga responded tenderly.

  "I love him," he whispered softly. "Is that wrong?" He asked meeting her eyes hesitantly. He had never been more unsure about where his place was. Being the black sheep, the scapegoat, he knew that role and could play it well. But he no longer wanted that role. He just wanted to feel that love again, and he'd gladly give his life here and now to just feel Thor's lips upon his own one more time.

  "Do you think it's wrong," She asked him gently, still stroking his brow as it furrowed in thought.

  "I don't really know," He answered honestly. "There's two of me inside my head. I have two sets of memories now, one from before and one from now. "

  "Which one would you choose?" Frigga asked gently

  "Choose? That's a bit more difficult to answer. I've never had true friends before, never felt such the closeness, the camaraderie, the constant little touches….the love," He admits. "But it was difficult, there was a hollow place where memories should have been. To not know where you came from, or what power lies at your fingertips. To never know your family," he paused smiling sadly at his mother. " I was lying to myself , telling myself that I didn't mind but….It doesn't matter, they'll never accept me back now. So am I now damned to have known what I had, and lost should I go back?" He asked fidgeting ring his finger. " If I had to choose, I suppose I'd change nothing. I'd rather be damned then never to have known it at all."

 He raised his lost eyes to met hers . He wanted so desperately for her to have an answer for how this should all be. To fix it so it could be right again and so he could once again have Thor's love and know the laughter of friends. But he knew it was impossible. Even if there was a way to go back , he would just be dooming himself to eventually repeat the actions that lead to where he was now. He was damned from birth, why should this be any different? He tried to think, but he was still so tired. His eyes wanting to drift closed of their own accord.

  Frigga smiled knowingly and leaned forward kissing his brow. "Rest now little Loki. My little star. " She said and began softly singing to him A gentle song about leaving the past behind and walking away from it all and as Loki let the darkness rise up to take him, he realized this was the song he'd been chasing his whole time on Midgard.

************************

  Thor looked up as the sleeping figure shifted. He must have drifted off himself from where he sat beside the bed, holding his brother's pale hand in his. Even though he knew his brother would hate such sentiment ,and would likely snatch his hand away immediately upon waking, he couldn't help himself. He was desperate for his touch.

  His father had left it to his mother to decide this time, after she'd stated quite firmly that the last time had been far too cruel. She assured Thor she'd fix everything, but Loki had a choice to make. To continue living on Midgard as Luke or to return here to Asgard as Loki and likely spend the rest of his days in a cell. Thor knew that now that his brother had his memories back, there was no way he'd give them up again. Give up all the knowledge and power he'd accumulated over the years, despite the anger and hate that came with it. But, he still needed to know which choice he'd made. His heart just refused to give up all hope just yet.

  The hand he was holding twitched slightly, alerting him that his brother was indeed awake, and he quickly moved to brush a wayward curl out of his face. His hair had gotten a bit longer, Luke would've hated it and rushed out to have it cut immediately. The thought caused his heart to ache fiercely for times now gone. Slowly the emerald eyes open to meet his gaze.

  "Lo.." he began, cutting himself off as fingers carded smoothly into his own, and his heart actually skipped a beat as the green orbs softened and the hand squeezed his more firmly.

  "Is that my new pet name," The pale figure croaked in a soft voice still soar from coughing. "How adorably sentimental of you." he said his lips curling up into a weary smile.

  "Loki" Thor breathed, his voice threatening to choke with emotion, causing his heart to clench in his chest. Their laced hands and Loki's gentle tone, was all the proof he needed. His brother had chosen to keep both memories. Even knowing the odds were stacked against anyone trusting him, he chose it anyway. Thor couldn't be happier. "Loki,Oh Loki," he managed to get out before surging forward and embracing his love tightly as he broke down. He hadn't been aware of just how much he had already written his love off as being over, until it was now facing him again. Great tears of sorrow and joy mixed together as they rolled down his cheeks and onto Loki's shoulders.

  Loki felt his heart ache at seeing the man he knew, so strong and brave, reduced to tears over him. "Shhhh, it's okay, " he said rubbing the larger man's back gently with his one good arm, "I'm fine. It's okay. However, I am quite sore yet."

  Thor released him a bit sheepishly and wiped his eyes roughly as he smiled at his love. Loki raised one hand to cup his cheek and swiped the still wet cheek with one thumb. "I thought I'd lost you," Thor said heavily.

  "I thought you had as well," Loki admitted still smiling, it was beginning to hurt his cheeks but he didn't care. "But there was this promise I made."

"Oh Loki," Thor breathed still not wanting to let the other man go. "This will be difficult, but I'll not lose you again. It'll be different this time. "

"Yes, it will," Loki admitted, looking down at their laced hands a bit sadly at the thought. " Though, if it's not too much to ask, I've grown fond of the name Luke. It's a good reminder of who I am now. Of who I want to be."

  Thor's grin widened as he cupped Luke's cheek in one hand, bringing his eyes back up to meet his.. "Of course, Luke. My love."

  "It is so good to hear you say that," Luke admitted, letting out a breath as though he'd been holding it. Waiting to see if it was all still the way it was before. "I was afraid that once, well once you realized that my memories had returned, that you would not feel the same."

  "Luke, I love you," Thor replied firmly. "I'll always love you, no matter what, until the stars burn out. "

" Until the stars burn out.," Luke breathed, and their lips met again in passionate need of affirmation.

***************************


	18. Chapter 18

*************************

**Chapter 18**

**************************

  Luke stood before his father, head bowed solemnly as he awaited his fate. Thor stubbornly sticking by his side, refusing to leave him even now.

  
  "Loki has done much damage to our relations between realms," Odin was stating outloud as he looked upon his sons. "And he has been punished for this. The question remains, is has he learned from his erroneous ways?"

  
  "Yes, All father," Luke replied quietly. "I have."

  
  "Father," Thor said speaking up. "He's requested that we call him by his Midgard name, Luke. As a further reminder that he's changed his ways."

  
  "Luke?" Odin questioned.

  
  "Yes father," Thor replied with a nod, his gentle hand never leaving the small of Luke's back as he spoke. Though Luke kept his head bowed, he allowed a small smile at Thor's gesture. His constant touch giving him strength.

  
  Odin was about to speak again, when Frigga, who'd been sitting quietly beside him, raised a hand. Stilling her husband as she addresses her sons. "We are given many gifts over our lifetimes," she began patiently. "However, gifts are not obligations. You give people gifts and hope that they will like them. Your name is a gift given to you by your parents. If it is no longer working for you, you are under no obligation to keep it."

  
  Luke raised his head, looking at his mother in astonishment. Even Odin was regarding his wife with a reverent smile. Frigga always had wisdom with such kindness.

  
  "Very well then Luke, it will be." Odin replied turning back to his sons. "My sons, hold out your wrists."

  
  Luke glanced nervously at Thor, hoping he's not gotten his love in trouble alongside him, but did as he was told. Raising his left wrist as Thor raised his right. A guard approached the two, and placed a set of golden cuffs , one upon each man's wrist, bound together by a tiny gossimer thread of gold. As the cuffs closed, the thread disappeared into sparkly dust.

  
  As soon as Luke's was placed, he felt his powers wane and he swayed lightly. Thor immediately moving his arm about his waist to steady him. Looking at him in concern as he himself felt no different.

  
  "Do not fret," Odin assured them both. "I did not remove your powers, just tempered them. Midgard is no place for magic."

  
  Luke and Thor looked up to the Allfather in sudden surprise at his words. He just smiled knowingly back at them.

  
  "As a baby, Luke, I once have to a chance. "Odin continued levelly. "A chance to live and thrive. I'm once again giving you that chance. You will return to Midgard, to continue helping the humans as Thor does. However attempt to use your magic at full strength, or get more than 500 meters from it's matching cuff, and the cuffs will deliver the shock of a thousand storms. "

  
  "Well, that sounds delightful," Luke remarked dryly, rubbing the gold band wrist absently.

  
  "To both cuffs," Odin continued flatly, letting the weight his words sink in.

  
  Luke swallowed nervously and met Thor's gaze. While Thor weilded lightning, a thousand storms would be a bit extreme, even for him. He certainly didn't want to hurt his love, Odin must have been betting on that. Thor for his part, just smiled reassuringly and held Luke to his side. He had doubt that Luke wouldn't push the limits of the cuffs.

  
  "Thank you Father," Thor said returning his gaze to Odin." We will not let you down."

  Luke just nodded quietly and dropped his gaze again. He couldn't believe he was being given a second chance. Technically, a third chance, if you count the previous years. Now if only his friends on Earth were willing to do the same.

*************************

  
  "Are you nervous," Steve asked the large Asgardian, though it seemed as though Rogers was the one who was nervous.

  
  "Nonsense," Thor assured him. "I've waited my whole life to do this. And if we can not yet be joined together on Asguard, then we shall be joined on Midgard until that time in which my love is once again redeemed."

  
  "Relax Steve," Luke said patting his friends back, as he came over and gave Thor a kiss. Straightening his bow tie, and awarding his love's chest a gentle pat. "It's all just pomp and circumstance."

  
  "Yes, but I still don't get it," Steve asked curiously. "Why Vegas?"

  
  "It's a Midgard tradition to be joined by one resembling your Elvis Presleys in this very town," Luke explained, adjusting his sleeve down to cover the golden cuff he still wore.

  
  "Yes, well, there's also tradition of the bride and groom not seeing each other before the wedding," Clint chimed in from where he was sitting, munching happily in popcorn.

  
  Thor and Luke just looked at each other and shrugged.

  
  "Remind me, which one of you is the bride again," Tony asked from where he was sitting beside Clint, stealing his popcorn.

  
  "Do you ask which chopstick is the fork," Natasha retorted, raising an eyebrow.

  
  "Touché" Tony responded. "So, I get still get lab time with Luke this weekend, right," Tony asked, looking at the two hopefully.

  
  Thor groaned in distaste. Tony has been the biggest surprise of all. Steve had been more than willing to give Luke another chance after Thor explained everything. Nat has even agreed as well, which meant Clint would be on board. She was actually just as adamant as Steve in convincing SHIELD that everyone deserves a chance at redemption. Pointing out his previous selfless heroics as further proof.

  
  But they'd expected much more of an uproar from Tony. When in fact, he seemed eager to have Luke back. Seems he had reviewed all the files SHIELD had on Luke, after a long chat with Phil, and discovered the lean Asgardian's higher than normal intelligence. It only took a little convincing to get him into the lab the first time, and ever since, Tony had been adamant about having Luke help him on whatever project he needed worked on. Though Thor quickly stepped in whenever Tony began questioning him about magic. Tony being ever curious about how it worked.

  
  "Ah, ah, ahhh you promised," Tony said smirking.

  
  Luke smiled and shook his head. "You did promise love," Luke reminded gently. "And it's not like you have to be in the same room. "

  
  "In fact, that's actually preferable," Tony added, slyly.

  
  "Oh no," Thor said narrowing his eyes at the shorter man. "The last time you two were left alone together, you managed to encapsulate the entire building in ice."

  
  "Encapsulate," Tony mused unperturbed. "That's the largest word to come out of your mouth this week."

  
  "You didn't hear what came out of it last night." Luke replied with a devilish smirk.

  
  "LA la la, not listening," Tony piped up loudly. "But besides, what's wrong with a little ice. And it's not like we used magic. So technically we didn't break any rules."

  
  "And it could prove useful in the future," Luke replied, tilting his head as he considered it.

  
  "No, I'm on Thor's side with this one," Steve chimed in. "No more ice. And..." Steve added before Tony could argue. "You still can't be trusted from the coffee incident, you either Clint.

  
  Clint just chuckled and held up his hands in surrender. "Again, I just delivered it. I didn't make him drink it."

  
  "It wasn't coffee," Tony corrected. "It was a grande, mocha, frappuchino with whip, and how was I supposed to know he'd get drunk from it. He said he used to drink them all the time."

  
  "I did," Luke stated evenly. "When I was human. I honestly had no idea myself." He chuckled. "I'm still curious if rum has the same reaction."

  
  "NO!!!" Thor, Steve, Natasha, and Clint all chimed in sternly at the same time.

  
  "Sorry Luke, it's unanimous, they hate pirates. " Tony responded around his popcorn. "But I still get lab time. Yes?"

  
  "It's a shame Bruce couldn't be here," Loki remarked wistfully, ignoring Tony's badgering. He knew Thor would eventually give in and allow him and Tony some time to play.

  
  "Oh you know Banner," Tony replied. "He doesn't like weddings, or parties, or people."

  
  "Depends on the people," Luke replied pointedly.

  
  "Oh here comes Elvis," Nat announced excitedly, and everyone but Thor and Luke too their seats.

  
  "Oooh, you guys got a good one," Clint remarked. "Very authentic."

  
  "Are you ready, my love," Thor asked taking Luke's hands into his, as he met those bright green eyes, they had seemed more emerald than ever since returning to Midgard. "This is it."

  
  "No my love, this is just the start," Luke replied holding his azure gaze with a bright grin. "Until the stars burn out."

 

***********************************   
  
**Well, that's a wrap. I do hope you enjoyed the story. And in case I don't see you again...**

**Good afternoon.**

**Good evening.**

**And Goodnight**.


End file.
